Injustice
by Meian16
Summary: Collaboration with Bloodrayne666. Five years have passed since the destruction of the Doomsday Project and the defeat of Dr. Robotnik. Mobius has recovered, recaptured its former glory and peace has returned to the planet. However, ghosts from the past and a terrible tragedy threaten to tear the peace apart and send Mobius down a path none foresaw coming.
1. Joyous News

_**~Authors' Notes~**_

 _ **Meian16:**_ _ **"Hello everyone. Meian16 here and this is a story that I and my best friend Bloodrayne666 have been planning for a long time. Its our first collaboration together and I'm truly excited to do this story with her and present it to you all. Here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it."**_

 _ **Bloodrayne666: "Heya! Bloodrayne66 here! After a lot of planning and collaborating ideas with my dear friend Meian16, here is our first fic we've written together! Based on the famous DC comics Injustice, one of our favorite series! I hope you enjoy reading this fic, as much as we enjoyed writing it!"**_

* * *

Five years have passed since the death of Julian Kintobor, better known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik when the Knothole Freedom Fighters destroyed the Doomsday Project and put an end to his tyrannical reign over Mobius. Finally at peace, the denizens of the planet have spent the past five years rebuilding their homes and getting their lives back on track. It's been a slow process but Mobius was soon restored to its past glory before the dictatorship of Robotnik. One of the major contributors to the restoration of Mobius was the newly founded United Federation, overseen by the newly instated president Nathaniel Chandler. With the help of their military organization the Guardian Units of the Nations, or G.U.N., the United Federation was instrumental in the reconstruction of Mobius.

Robotropolis had been rechristened its original name of Mobotropolis and the Knothole Freedom Fighters, as well as many others, had returned to reinhabit the city once again. One of the inhabitants, Sir Charles Hedgehog, had succeeded in creating a fully functional De-Roboticizer and all of whom had been roboticized by Robotnik, including himself, were returned to their original state. Furthermore, Maximillian Acorn, the king of the Kingdom of Acorn, had managed to return to Mobius from the Void, as did the queen Alicia Acorn and together the resumed their rule of the newly established Kingdom of Acorn. With the return of their son Elias, the royal Acorn family was reunited at long last. The Acorn family also saw itself become extended, thanks to not only the revelation that Elias had married his longtime sweetheart Megan but also that Princess Sally Acorn had married her childhood friend Sonic the Hedgehog, thus making Sonic a Prince of Acorn by marriage. The occasion was made all the more special as their union was a double wedding that included the marriage of their friends Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot. The reunion of the Acorn family as well as the marriages of four Mobians who were considered heroes in the war against Robotnik, all of Mobius saw this as the beginning of a new golden era in the history of the planet.

* * *

One night Sonic and Sally were sleeping soundly together in their room inside Acorn Castle. Finding complete solace in each others' arms as they slept, Sonic held Sally closer while she curled her fingers on his fur. A couple seconds later, Sally's eyes slowly fluttered open as her stomach gurgled and she felt queasy. _'Oh dear...'_ she thought to herself. Carefully lifting Sonic's arm off her, she slid out of bed and made her way to their bathroom. As soon as she enters and closes the door behind her, she felt herself begin to choke and she made a mad dash for the toilet, lifting it up and bending over, proceeding to throw up. After getting as much out of her system as she could, Sally leaned back up, wiping her mouth only feeling the urge again and throwing up a second time. _'Oh shit!'_

Back in the bedroom, Sonic felt nothing but the coolness of the sheets under his arm and woke up a few seconds afterwards. After yawning and fully waking up, he noticed that Sally wasn't laying next to him and his ears pricked up as he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. _'Sal?'_

After finishing throwing up, Sally leaned back up, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. "Jeez...That's the last time I eat chili dog stew..."

Hearing Sally's voice, Sonic got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, opening the door and seeing Sally leaned over the toilet breathing hard. "Oh man! Sal!" Immediately going to Sally's side, Sonic wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "Are you alright?"

Sally coughed slightly before looking up, her eyes falling on her husband's. "Oh Sonic. I'm sorry Hun. Did I wake you?"

"No, not exactly," Sonic answered. "I just realized you weren't in bed and then I heard you in here." He rubbed her back gently. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Sally, grateful for Sonic being there and leaned a bit into him. "I think I added too much spice to that chili dog stew of yours." She couldn't help but chuckle. "Next time I'll let you do the cooking."

Sonic's signature smirk appeared on his face. "I tried to tell you that adding that much was only for the big boys. But you thought you could hang so I let you do it, heh."

"Well, you sure told me!" Sally responded before she felt sick and proceeded to throw up into the toilet again." Oh, come on...!" she said in between spews. "I thought I was finished...!"

As Sally bent over and threw up, Sonic rubbed her back. "It's okay Sal, it's gonna be okay," he said comfortingly. "Let it all out."

Sally continued to vomit a bit longer until she was sure she was done. "Okay, I think that's it..."

"Man, that sure was a lot," said Sonic as he helped her stand up straight and flushed the toilet himself. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick on me, are you?"

Sally shook her head. "No. Even if I felt it, I got nothing left in me."

Sonic gently cupped her cheeks and looked at her face. "You look a little peachy."

"Really?" Sally asked, placing her hands over his.

"Uh huh," Sonic answered before looking her over a bit more. "A little on the pale side too. Hmm, maybe we ought to go see Dr. Quack in the morning. You know, just to get you checked out and make sure you're okay."

Sally thought it over and agreed that it would be in her best interest to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with her. "Okay, sounds like a good idea."

Sonic nodded his head. "Alright. We'll swing by there first thing tomorrow. Right now, let's get you back in bed."

"Okay, thanks," Sally said as Sonic led her out of the bathroom and back to their bed. With his help, she laid back down and was covered with the sheets and blanket before he settled down beside her.

"There we go," he said as he scooted next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked down and saw the look of slight worry on her face. "Don't worry Babe. We'll get you checked out and everything will be okay, I promise. Hedgehog's honor."

A soft smile appeared on Sally's face as she slowly began to drift back to sleep, completely exhausted from the vomiting. "Thanks Hun..." Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Sonic and was soon asleep.

Holding his wife closer to him, Sonic tenderly kissed her head and closed his eyes as well, soon falling back to sleep alongside her. The last thought on his mind before sleep took him was hoping that Sally was alright and that nothing bad was going on with her.

* * *

Sally took a deep breath, her anxiety at an all time high. She and Sonic had gone to see the royal family doctor Horatio Quentin Quack first thing the following morning. A couple tests had already been run on her, including having blood drawn and a urine sample. Dr. Quack was currently going over the tests and Sally and Sonic were both waiting in his office for him to return with the results.

Sonic was getting as anxious as Sally was. If there was one thing he hated doing it was waiting, but he knew this was serious so he was doing all in his power to be patient. As he was deep in thought, a sigh from Sally snapped him out of it. Looking over at her, he saw how clearly stressed and worried she was. "Nervous?"

"A little," Sally responded, sighing a second time.

His face softening, Sonic reached over and held her hand. "Don't worry Sal. I'm sure everything's alright. We just gotta wait for the doc to come back with the results of the tests."

Sally nodded and clasped his hand with her own. "I just hope its nothing serious..."

"I'm sure its not but we'll find out in a bit," said Sonic just mere seconds before he and Sally heard the sound of the office door opening.

Turning their attention to the door, they saw Dr. Quack enter the room, slightly bowing to them as he did so.

"Doctor," Sally said, acknowledging him.

"Your highnesses," Dr. Quack began. "I'm very sorry for the wait. We were going over the results and making sure everything was accurate."

"It's cool doc. We understand," said Sonic. "So what's the verdict?"

"Please tell me all is well," Sally added, hoping everything was okay.

"Oh yes, my princess," Dr. Quack responded. "All is in order and you're perfectly healthy." He walked over and had a seat in his chair near his desk. "But..."

That immediately got the attention of both Sally and Sonic. "But what?" the hedgehog asked, feeling his wife hold his hand tighter.

Dr. Quack was silent for a moment before speaking. "We did find something..."

"What is it?" Sally asked, not knowing how much more her anxiety could take.

Once again, the doctor went silent.

"Come on doc, don't keep us in suspense!" Sonic said, his impatience close to boiling over. ""What's going on?"

Dr. Quack cleared his throat and looked at Sally. "My princess, according to the results we received...you're pregnant."

Sally's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What!?" she shrieked, clearly shocked and surprised but quickly remembered where she was and covered her mouth. "Sorry..."

Sonic was just as shocked as Sally, trying to fully comprehend what Dr. Quack said and making sure he hears him right. "W-What did you just say doc...?"

"Princess Sally is pregnant, your highness..." the doctor repeated. "We ran the tests several times to make sure it was accurate and every time they came back positive for pregnancy."

After regaining her bearings and fully taking in what was said, Sally slowly placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant...Oh my God..."

Sonic wrapped an arm around Sally's waist and placed his free hand over one of hers on her belly. He was still shocked from the news and looked back to Dr. Quack. "How...How far along is she...?"

"From what the results told us, two months," he answered.

"Two months..." Sally repeated, her hands still on her stomach.

"Seriously..." Sonic asked out loud. "We...We had no clue..."

"How could I have not realized...?" Sally wondered, slightly confused.

Sonic was just as confused as she was as he looked at her stomach. "You're not showing at all..."

"It happens sometimes in pregnancies, your highnesses," said Dr. Quack. "In some cases, the mother could be near the end of her pregnancy and barely show any signs of it."

"I see..." said Sally before she began to rub her stomach as well as slightly cup her breasts. _'But I barely felt anything before...I don't remember missing a period, nor having cravings...nor feeling tender...'_

Sonic took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair-quills. "Man, talk about out of nowhere..." He turned his attention back to Sally. "Are you okay Sal?"

"Yeah, I'm just...I'm just shocked," she said, meeting his eyes with her own. "Since I've had regular periods before finding out about this...Although, now its come to me, my latest one is late..."

Going over everything that was just said, the big picture finally dawned on Sonic. "Sal..."

It seemed as if the same could be said for Sally as tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. "Sonic...We're..."

A soft smile appeared on Sonic's face as both he and Sally came to the same conclusion. "We're gonna be parents..."

"We are..." Sally repeated, beginning to smile as her tears started to come down her cheeks. "Oh my God, we are!"

Sonic could feel tears of his own coming to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sally and hugged her close. She in turn hugged him back and the two of them simply held each other as tears of happiness came from both of them.

"Us, parents..." Sonic said in disbelief. "I can't believe it..."

"I know..." Sally said, hugging him tighter. "We've been talking about it for so long...and now its here..."

Sonic smiled bigger and held her closer to him.

Dr. Quack couldn't help but smile as well at the soon-to-be parents. "I truly am happy for you both and wish you and your future child nothing but the best."

Sally turned to look at Dr. Quack, smiling despite her ongoing tears. "Thanks so much...Thanks for giving us such joyous news..."

"You're very welcome, your highness," Dr. Quack responded, bowing again slightly.

"Speaking of news..." Sonic said, still holding Sally. "This is news we're going to have to break to the others..."

"Yes..." said Sally as she turned to look back at her husband. "How are we going to do that?"

"I'm sure we'll decide on when's the right time to tell them as well as how to go about it," said Sonic before he leaned back and gently cupped her cheeks. "But for right now, I think we should enjoy this moment."

Sally continued to smile as she once again placed her hands on his and nodded.

"On that note doc," Sonic said, looking back to him. "Could you keep this on the down low for us?"

"Of course I will Sonic," said Dr. Quack. "My lips are sealed.

Thanks," said Sonic before he turned his attention back to Sally. "We've been through so much together," he began. "And have gone through things that no one should ever have to, and we've done it since we were kids..."

"We have, yes..." said Sally. "Its been five years since we defeated Robotnik and now Mobius is safe...We can finally move on to the next chapter in our lives..."

Sonic's smile grew. "And that chapter includes brining a kid of our own into the world..."

"Yes..." Sally said as she kissed both of Sonic's palms gently. "Come, let's return back...We have lots of preparation to do for informing everyone, especially our parents."

Even though he had heard Sally loud and clear, Sonic sat there in the chair silent and unmoving.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Sally asked.

Sonic was silent a bit longer before looking back up at Sally, more tears coming down his face. "Besides marrying you, this is the happiest moment of my life...I'm gonna be a dad..."

Sally smiled softly back at her husband and gently clasped his hands in hers. "I've never felt happier since our wedding..."

"Neither have I, Babe..." said Sonic, tenderly kissing her hands. "Neither have I..."

Smiling, Sally stepped back to Sonic and held him close to her. Sonic returned the hug and the two of them just held each other, both silently contemplating their future as parents under the smiling gaze of Dr. Quack.


	2. Breaking the News

Sally was sitting in front of her mirror combing her hair as well as glancing at her stomach, imagining herself with a larger belly. It had been a couple days since she and Sonic found out about her pregnancy and the day had finally arrived when they were going to inform their parents about it.

 _'I wonder how Daddy will take this,'_ she thought to herself. _'Mother will be overjoyed...but Dad...He's not that long gotten used to the idea that Sonic is his son-in-law...'_

As Sally continued her thoughts in silence, Sonic walked out of their bathroom, having just finished taking a shower. With a towel around his waist as well as using another to dry his hair-quills, he looked over at Sally combing her hair and grinned a bit. "Now there's a sexy sight."

Hearing her husband's voice, Sally looked at him in her mirror and smiled.

Sonic walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "How're you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay," Sally answered. "If not a little nervous."

"I bet," said Sonic as he placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them a bit to help relax her. "The day's here for us to tell the parents about the bun in the oven."

Sally nodded. "Yeah. I'm not so worried about Mother. It's Daddy I'm concerned about."

"Uh, yeah..." Sonic said in a sigh, knowing full well what she meant.

"I know it was hard Sonic," said Sally, looking at him in her mirror. "It took him a long time to get used to the idea that I was marrying you."

"Believe me, I know," Sonic said before chuckling a bit. "I guess I was a little bit too wild for his liking."

"A little, but look at how far you've come," said Sally. "Not to mention your part in ending the war."

Sonic nodded back to her as he remembered much of what had happened to get them to where they are now. "Yeah. Eventually he warmed up to me but man did that take a while. So yeah, when it comes to telling him about this, not to mention my parents too, I understand you being nervous."

"I just hope everything will be alright," Sally said in a slightly worried tone as she put her comb down on her dresser and placed a hand on Sonic's.

"I'm sure it will be Sal," said Sonic. "I think they're gonna be over the moon when they find out their gonna be grandparents."

"I hope so," said Sally before looking down at her stomach, a smile coming to her face. "I've always wanted children..."

Sonic grinned and placed his free hand on her stomach. "All the times we'd jokeabout what would happen if you and me had kids."

"Oh yeah!" Sally laughed. "Like you being up all night!"

Sonic laughed with her. "Hey, you'd be right there with me Missy!"

Sally laughed once again. "But we'd share duties. Well, I know I'll be breastfeeding."

"Of course," Sonic said, snickering. "I mean, I can't exactly do that so yeah."

Sally grinned again before picking back up her brush and finishing her hair. Sonic meanwhile went to their shared closet and discarded his towels, picking out his clothes for the day and beginning to get dressed.

"You know," Sonic began. "Ever since we found out about the baby, that's been all I've thought about."

"Really? Sally asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I mean, how can I not?" he answered, looking over at her with a smile of his own. "Its still so crazy that you're actually pregnant Sal."

"Definitely," she said before a thought came to her. "You thinking of names already?"

"I've had a few go through my head," said Sonic, grinning. "Just haven't decided on one."

"Well, we're not sure if its going to be a boy or girl," said Sally.

"Exactly," Sonic said while nodding. "Which is why I haven't settled on anything yet. Besides, naming the baby is a job for both you and me because we both got to agree on names."

Sally nodded and then thought about their friends. "I wonder how the others will take it when we tell them. I know Bunnie will be overjoyed, if not a little envious."

"Her and Ant both," said Sonic. "I'm sure Tails and Rotor are gonna be excited too."

"As well Amy, Mina, and everyone else!" Sally happily added. "Hmm, I wonder what Shadow and Rouge will think."

Sonic thought as well. "Hmm, couldn't tell you. But something tells me that they'll be happy for us too."

Sally nodded in agreement and a couple seconds later, she turned around and saw that Sonic was fully dressed. He was wearing his usual attire of street clothes while also having on his royal cape and his crown. "You look great."

"Thanks," said Sonic before smirking a bit. "We're actually about to tell our parents that you're pregnant. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah, real crazy!" she said as she stood up and brushed her dress down. "Okay, I'm ready too."

Sonic's smirk grew as he looked her up and down. "Lookin' hot Babe."

Sally grinned at her husband's compliment as she picked up her tiara. "Thanks," she said as she placed her tiara atop her head. "I wouldn't normally wear my tiara, but in the presence of my parents in their throne room, its required."

"Same for me and this crown," Sonic said, looking up at the crown on his head. "Still trying to get used to wearing this."

Seeing that his crown was slightly crooked, Sally walked to Sonic adjusted it slightly. "There we go," she said before kissing his cheek. "Don't worry Hun. Its only when its required."

Sonic smiled as Sally lowered her hands from adjusting his crown. "Thanks Babe."

"You're welcome!" Sally answered, smiling. "Come on, we'd better hurry. We're going to go tell my parents first right?"

Sonic nodded. "Right." He held his hand out to her. "Let's roll."

Sally nodded and placed her hand in his. Afterwards, the two of them took their leave from their room.

* * *

"Here we are," Sonic said as he and Sally arrived outside the door to the throne room.

Sally nodded and as she and Sonic walked to the door, the two guards standing outside of it bowed in respect to them.

"Your highnesses," they greeted. "Good to see you."

"Same here," Sonic said, grinning. "Keep up the good work boys."

"Thank you guys," Sally added as the guards stood to the side, allowing her and Sonic to walk inside the throne room.

Looking ahead, Sally saw her parents on their thrones and they smiled as they saw her and Sonic walking towards them.

"Sally! Sonic!" Queen Alicia said as she stood from her throne and walked down the steps to meet them.

"Hi Mother!" Sally said as she walked to Alicia and embraced her.

Alicia hugged her daughter tightly before hugging Sonic as well. "Always great to see you dears!"

Sonic smiled and hugged his mother-in-law back. "Likewise Mom."

King Maximillian had stood up and followed Alicia down the stairs, going to Sally and hugging her. "Hello my dear."

"Hi Daddy!" Sally said, hugging him back.

Giving Sally a gentle squeeze, Max pulled back from her and turned his attention to Sonic as Alicia had pulled back from their embrace and held his hand out to him. "Sonic."

Sonic extended his hand to Max's and shook hands with him. "Morning to you and Mom both."

"Did you sleep well last night dears?" Alicia asked, a bright smile present on her face.

"We did," Sally answered. "Thanks Mom."

"Great!" said Alicia. "Oh! You both came at a wonderful time! Max and I were actually going to have a breakfast date with Jules and Bernadette!"

Sonic's ears perked up at hearing his parents' names. "Oh really?"

Alicia nodded. "Yes. It's been quite a while since we've done so."

"Indeed it has," Max added.

"Amazing!" Sally said. _'Perfect timing!'_

"Sounds like a really cool way to spend the morning," said Sonic before he motioned with his head to Sally. "Say, if its alright, may we join you?"

"That'd be amazing!" said Alicia excitedly as she looked to her husband. "What do you think Love?"

"I see no reason why not," said Max, smiling. "The more the merrier."

"Awesome!" said Sonic before he began to look around. "So uh, when can we expect my mom and dad? Are they on the way?"

"Yes, they should be," Alicia answered, grinning. "Max and I were just waiting for them and then you both came in."

Sally grinned as well. "That's great!" _'Wow! Now both my parents and Sonic's can find out together that they're gonna be grandparents!'_

A few moments later, the door to the throne room opened once more and everyone turned to see Jules and Bernadette walking inside.

"Ah, there they are!" said Alicia.

"My dear friends," Max greeted, a smile present on his face as well.

Looking ahead, Bernadette saw not only Max and Alicia but Sonic and Sally as well. "Oh wow! Hey everyone!"

Jules grinned as he saw his son and daughter-in-law. "And here we were expecting just to see Max and Alicia this morning. Looks like the kids decided to swing by too."

"That they did, my friend," said Max.

Bernadette walked over with Jules and hugged both Sonic and Sally. "Good to see you both!"

"Same here Mom!" said Sonic before he pulled back and looked her up and down, seeing how she was dressed and grinned. "Looking good, as always!"

"Thanks Sweetheart!" Bernadette said before kissing Sonic on his head.

"One of the reasons why we're late," Jules said, chuckling under his breath. "She wanted to make sure everything was on point and that she looked her best."

Sally giggled. "Well you both look great!"

"I agree!" said Alicia as she hugged Bernadette. Meanwhile, Max and Jules had shook hands with each other.

"Well, now that we're all together," said Max. "Shall we go and have breakfast?"

Jules looked to Sonic and Sally. "You two are gonna be joining us?"

"Yep!" Sonic said, chuckling. "Got room for us?"

Bernadette grinned as well. "Of course we do Sweetie! It'll be nice, all of us spending the morning together!"

As Max and Alicia agreed with Bernadette, Sonic and Sally exchanged knowingly smiles with one another.

* * *

Sonic held Sally around her waist as they and their parents arrived at the royal dining room. Seeing that neither set of parents were paying attention at the moment, she whispered to Sonic. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"How about when we've settled down at a table for breakfast?" Sonic whispered back.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" said Sally.

"We're here everyone," said Alicia as she was holding Max's hand.

Sally twitched slightly in excitement and Sonic gave her a gentle squeeze, just as excited as she was.

"Well then, shall we?" asked Bernadette, smiling.

"Let's," Jules answered.

The six Mobians all walked inside the royal dining room, seeing that it was mostly empty as it was still very early in the morning, with the exception of one particular table.

"Hey everyone, check it out," said Sonic as he pointed at the table.

Everyone followed Sonic's hand and they saw Elias, Megan, and Alexis sitting at a table enjoying breakfast together.

"Oh wow!" said Sally. "The more the merrier, indeed! It's always nice to see my brother and his family!"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind some company!" said Alicia. "Oh! And Elias and Megan have our little granddaughter with them Max!"

Max nodded with a smile as he saw his son enjoying his time with his family. At the same time, Sally looked at her niece and smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, thinking of her and Sonic's own child within her.

Elias happened to look up from playing with Alexis and saw everyone, a smile appearing on his face. "It looks like the whole family had the same idea this morning."

"That we did!" said Alicia as she and everyone else approached the table. "Hello Elias, Megan!"

"Hello everyone!" Megan greeted as she gently rocked Alexis in her arms.

Sally smiled as she looked down at Alexis. "Heya Sweetie!"

Alicia walked over and gave Alexis a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Hun! Hope you've been a good girl for Mommy and Daddy!"

Alexis responded by gurgling happily.

Alicia grinned at her granddaughter before hugging both Elias and Megan. "Great to see you both!"

"Likewise Mother," said Elias as he and Megan hugged her back.

"How have you been?" Sally asked.

"We've been great sister," Elias answered. "Just decided to come have breakfast. Its been a while since we've come to enjoy breakfast in the royal hall."

"Same for us!" said Alicia. "Originally it was just going to be me, Max, Jules and Bernadette but Sonic and Sally decided to join us!"

Max nodded, smiling. "It would seem they came at the right time."

"It would appear so," Elias agreed. "You're all more than welcome to join us."

"Don't mind if we do," said Jules, a grin on his face.

"Thank you son," said Max before he walked over to Alexis and stroked her head. "Hey there Sweetie."

Alexis gurgled happily up at her grandfather and Megan giggled as she tickled her daughter underneath her chin.

"Such a cutie brother," said Sally. "I see where she gets it from."

Elias chuckled. "Yes. Mostly from her mother."

"Well then, shall we all pull up a chair and get some grub," Sonic said, more than ready to eat.

"Oh let's!" Sally agreed.

"Please, have a seat everyone!" said Megan.

As the family all settled down in their seats, Sonic and Sally exchanged another look with one another, excitement building within both of them.

* * *

Some time had passed and the family was enjoying eating breakfast together as well as chatting about anything and everything that came up. This went on for a while before Sonic stood up, using his spoon to gently tap his glass.

"Hey everyone?"

Everyone at the table looked up at him.

 _'Wow!'_ Sally thought. _'Sonic's really getting into the whole getting everyone's attention formally!'_

"Hmm? What is it Sweetheart?" Bernadette asked. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's okay Mom," said Sonic. "And I'm sorry to interrupt breakfast everyone, but Sal and I have something important to tell you all."

"Mhm, we do," Sally piped in.

Sonic cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to find the right words.

"What's up Sonic?" Jules asked.

"Hmm..." Sonic began, still not being able to find the words and looked over to Sally. "Sal, I think you're gonna need to help me with this one."

Sally nodded and looked to everyone, smiling. "We have news..."

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Yes, inquiring minds want to know," Alicia added.

Sonic and Sally were both silent a bit longer before Sally slowly stood up, placed her hands on her stomach and said the two words that would forever change the lives of all present.

"I'm pregnant..."

"What!?" everyone at the table exclaimed in unison.

"It's true!" Sonic said, a huge grin on his face. "We're gonna be parents yo!"

"I found out from Dr. Quack a few days ago," said Sally, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm two months along!"

Everyone was completely speechless, no one not being able to speak for a couple seconds before Bernadette broke the silence. "S-Sonic, Sally, are you both being serious right now?"

Sonic's grin grew. "Serious as a heart attack Mom!"

"We're very serious!" Sally added.

"Oh wow..." Max said breathlessly.

In the next instant, Alicia, Bernadette, and Megan rushed Sally, all three of them hugging her in happiness. Surprised from their hugs, Sally smiled and hugged them all back.

"Another grandchild..." said Max happily and with tears in his eyes. "Praise this day..."

"My first grandchild..." said Jules, finally finding his voice.

"Our first grandchild!" Bernadette corrected, still hugging Sally. "This is so amazing!"

"Incredible..." said Elias, smiling through tears of his own. "I'm going to be an uncle..."

"That you are brother!" said Sally.

"This is amazing!" said Megan before she went over to Alexis in her stroller. "You're going to have a little cousin Sweetie!"

Alexis responded by gurgling happily again.

Jules walked over to Sonic and patted him on the back before hugging him. "I'm so freaking proud of you son."

Sonic grinned and hugged his father back, as well as Bernadette as she hugged him too seconds later. "Thanks a lot Pop!"

Max walked over to Sonic after he pulled away from his parents and shook his hand. "I'm sure you'll do a great job with my daughter and grandchild."

"I definitely will," said Sonic as he shook hands with his father-in-law. "Trust me on that."

Max smiled and nodded at Sonic.

"Wow, we have so much to celebrate today!" said Bernadette.

"That we do!" Alicia added. "This is a joyous occasion!"

As their family began to talk about the news they had just heard and how excited they were for the future addition to their family, Sonic and Sally simply sat down beside one another and watched, both of them with happy smiles on their faces.

Sally leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder, holding his arm with both of hers. "I told you everything would be alright..."

Sonic gently rested his head against hers, his grin still on his face. "If I remember right, I was the one who told you that."

Sally giggled and snuggled her head more into Sonic's shoulder, watching in happiness along with him as their family continued to talk happily about their future child.


	3. Major Announcement

A couple days had passed since Sonic and Sally had let their family know about them expecting their first child and in that time they had let their closest friends know as well. The decision was then made for them all to keep quiet about the news and Sonic and Sally would let the rest of Mobius know at a later time.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet was Central City, the capital city of the United Federation and also where the organization's headquarters was located. Many of the UF staff were out and about, tending to their duties while Abraham walking towards Nathaniel's office to make his morning report. Reaching the outside of the office, Abraham knocked twice on the door.

"Enter."

Hearing the voice from within, Abraham turned the knob to the door and walked inside, closing it behind him. Looking ahead, he saw the Nathaniel seated at his desk and looking at the screen on his computer monitor.

"Sir," Abraham said as he stood before the president, saluting.

"Good day Abraham," said Nathaniel, giving his attention to Abraham. "At ease."

Nodding, Abraham lowered his hand back to his side.

"Well then, anything to report this morning?" Nathaniel asked. "How're things going?"

"Everything's in order sir," said Abraham. "Nothing out of the ordinary nor any suspcious activity. And anything that was, our troops have taken care of it."

Nathaneil nodded. "Very good news indeed."

"I've never felt more proud of them," Abraham continued, a proud smile coming to his face.

"The same can be said for myself," said Nathaniel. "Ever since we established ourselves five years ago it has been a challenge every day to get us to where we are now."

"Agreed," said Abraham before he had a seat in a chair in front of the desk.

"It definitely wasn't easy," said Nathaniel as he stood up from his chair and turned to look out the window to the morning sky. "When that tyrant was still alive, he literally brought this whole planet to its knees."

A frown and slight glare appeared on Abraham's face. "True. I just wish we could've found his body, along with his little sidekick Snively."

"In a way, perhaps its a good thing we didn't," said Nathaniel. "They both were left to be nothing more than remnants in the destruction of the Doomsday Project."

Abraham considered what the president said and nodded. "Good point."

"We, as well as all of Mobius, have finally moved on from when that vile monster was in control," Nathaniel continued. "And we'll make sure it stays that way by doing all we can to ensure Mobius's safety."

"I've made it my mission to make sure Mobius is safe from any threat," Abraham said in a determined voice.

A smile appeared on Nathaniel's face as he heard the commander speak. "Good man. As have we all." He turned his attention back to him. "So, How's the morale of the troops? Everything doing alright today?"

"They are, yes," Abraham answered. "The new recruits are working hard to reach the benchmark."

"In time they will," said Nathaniel. "They're progressing rather quickly."

Abraham nodded. "Indeed they are. Adding more to it is the fact that two of our best agents have been training them."

Nathaniel nodded as well, a knowing smile coming to his face. "Ah, Shadow and Rouge. If they're involved in their training then they're definitely getting more than I'm sure they bargained for. But it'll help them in the long run."

"I've never seen anyone more dedicated than those two," said Abraham. "And they're so loyal to each other."

"Yes, Nathaniel said before having a seat once more. "The main thing for a partnership to work and easily the reason they've been so successful as a unit."

Abraham nodded before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "I sometimes believe there's more to their relationship than we think, given how close they are."

"Hmm, perhaps there is something more.," Nathaniel said, the same thought having gone through his head. "I must say, when we made the decision to finish Shadow's creation I never would've imagined that he would've come as far as he has."

Abraham leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands under his chin. "It was a risk, but he's adapted well and is appreciated for his will and bravery."

"We're lucky we found him and finished his creation, as well as set him on a better path," said Nathaniel. "Not just him but Omega as well. Who knows what would've happened had Robotnik completed them."

Abraham frowned slightly. "Perish the thought. And well done to Rouge for her part in their development."

Nathaniel nodded. "She's done an amazing job, both when it comes to those two and her being an agent."

"She's one of the best we have," said Abraham.

"Rouge has also come a long way," Nathaniel continued. "We took a big chance with her. When we first met her she was nothing more than a thief who cared only about what she could steal next."

Abraham also rememebred how tough Rouge was to deal with. "Yes, very true. But over the past five years she's shown real potential." His thoughts then shifted back to Shadow and Omega. "If those two had followed Robotnik we'd all be doomed."

"No doubt about that," Nathaniel agreed. "Thank goodness we were able to help avoid that and they, along with the rest of our agents have done their part to help bring Mobius to where it is now, along with the Kingdom of Acorn."

"Yes, even if they and Rouge were tough nuts to crack," Abrahamed chuckled.

Nathaniel couldn't help but grin as well. "Agreed. But being with GUN has helped all three of them in a major way."

Abraham was about to say something back but the TV in Nathaniel's office, which had been on the entire time the two of them were talking, suddenly stopped the program that was being shown. In its place, a news bulletin appeared.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on," said Abraham as he looked at the TV.

"Same," said Abraham as he turned the volume up. "We shall find out."

* * *

While Nathaniel and Abraham were watching the newsfeed in the presidential quarters, the rest of the GUN staff and personnel were listening were listening in as well, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat from the quad area.

 _"Denizens of Mobius, we're live inside the throne room of Acorn Castle in Mobotropolis where we've been told the royal family will be making a big announcement!"_ said the female TV news reporter. _"There's no details on what the announcement is and there's been so hint of any sort! All we can do is wait and see what transpires!"_

"Wonder what this is all about," Rouge said, having a seat on the table she and Shadow were near and crossing one leg over the other.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on the TV and seeing many familiar faces in the crowd inside the throne room. "A royal annoncement, from the looks of it."

"Should be interesting," the bat replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Applause and cheers were heard on the TV and the news reporter looked to the side. _"Oh it looks like the royal family is coming out now!"_

Rouge watched as the entire royal family walked into the throne room. "Here we go."

While Max and Alicia took a seat in their respective thrones and Elias stood alongside them with Megan while cradling Alexis, Sonic and Sally stood in front of them at a podium that was set up. _"It appears as though Prince Sonic and Princess Sally are the ones who will be making the announcement! Let's see what it is they have to say!"_

Shadow and Rouge watched intently, along with the other agents and staff that were present in the quad as Sonic began to speak.

 _"Everyone, first off my family and I would like to thank you for coming here today, as well as everyone else watching from wherever you may be right now. My wife Sally and I have huge news we wanted to share with you as well as the rest of Mobius."_

Sonic stopped for a moment before turning to look at Sally, who gave him a warm and encouraging smile. Smiling back at her, he turned his attention back to the crowd and took a deep breath before speaking once again. _"Everyone, Sally and I are expecting our first child!"_

Everyone present in the throne room, as well as the GUN personnel let out collective gasps of shock and surprise.

"Whoa!" Rouge exclaimed.

 _"That's right,"_ said Sally. _"I'm pregnant, two months along to be exact. Sonic and I are having a baby."_

The camera shifted to show the reactions from the crowd, all of them cheering and applauding before showing Max and Alicia looking on at Sonic and Sally with proud smiles on their faces.

 _"Wow!"_ said the reporter. _"What incredible news! Prince Sonic and Princess Sally are expecting their first child together! Absolutely incredible!"_

Shadow had an eyebrow raised in surprise, still taking in what he had heard. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I," said Rouge as she slowly stood up, looking at Sonic and Sally on the TV as they waved out at the crowd. "Wow, do they look happy or what?"

The hedgehog nodded as he looked at the couple as well. "They do. Well good for them. Definitely some news I wasn't expecting to hear."

"Sure wasn't," Rouge said, grinning and placing a hand on her hip. "I'm happy for them."

Shadow looked at the TV a few seconds more before closing his eyes. "Hmm, wonder if Mobius is ready for another Sonic."

Rouge raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, if they have a boy," Shadow answered, opening his eyes back and meeting her gaze. "One Sonic's enough of a headache. I wonder if the planet can handle two of them."

Rouge snicked a bit. "That's a good point. And if its a girl?"

A smirk appeared on Shadow's face. "Then maybe Mobius will actually have a chance."

The bat couldn't help but laugh. You know, you can be a real riot when you want to be."

Shadow chuckled a bit under his breath before looking at a nearby clock. "It's still early. We should get our morning rounds taken care of."

"Good idea," said Rouge, stretching out her body before motioning with her head for Shadow to follow her. "Come on."

"Right behind you."

The hedgehog and bat then took their leave from the quad, leaving their fellow agents and the rest of the GUN staff inside the room to talk amongst themselves about the news they just heard and how excited and happy they were for Sonic and Sally, as well as the rest of their family and future child.


	4. Memories

Later on in the day after finishing his rounds with Rouge, Shadow had decided to go to the GUN gymnasium to work out. It was empty so he has the place to himself, just the way he preferred. As he was bench-pressing, he looked at a nearby window and saw that during his time in the gym night had fallen outside. Lifting the weight back up onto the bar above him, Shadow sat up on the bench and wiped his brow. Reaching over and picking up a bottle of water off the floor near him, Shadow took a few sips from it while looking at the clock above the entrance to the gym and saw just how late it had gotten.

 _'Just about that time for Rouge and I to clock out for the day.'_

Downing the rest of the bottle, Shadow stood up and stretched out his body, feeling his muscles pulse before throwing the empty bottle across the gym into a trash bin. Smirking from his small feat, the hedgehog proceeded to take his leave from the room.

* * *

Inside her office, Rouge took a deep breath as she sat back in her seat, stretching out her body as she looked at the stack of document papers sitting on the desk in front of her. A few seconds later, she heard a knock at her door. "Enter!" she called out. The door opened and she saw Shadow walk inside. "Oh, hey Shadow! You alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered, closing the door behind him. "Just finished working out."

Rouge chuckled. "You sure do love your workouts, don't you? Especially when the gym's empty."

Shadow nodded as he approached her desk. "Makes it easier to concentrate and focus."

"Understandable," said Rouge before she leaned forward to double-check the documents.

"Got some paperwork done, I see," said Shadow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Rouge replied, leaning back into her chair. "Just some last minute stuff."

"Need any help with anything?" Shadow asked.

"Nah. I wrapped it all up just a few minutes before you came in," said Rouge as she stretched out her body again, this time looking at the clock in her office. "Good timing too. Its just about time for us to head home."

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here."

"Well then, ready to head out of here?" Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded in response.

"Alright," said Rouge as she stood up from her chair. "Let's clock out and be on our way."

"Shall we check in with the commander and president before we leave?" Shadow asked as he walked over to the door.

Rouge walked to retrieve her coat from the rack in her office. "Yeah, lets."

Shadow opened the door as Rouge put her coat on. Adjusting her coat and smoothing it out, Rouge walked over and flipped the lights off in her office before taking her leave with Shadow.

* * *

After arriving outside the president's office, Shadow knocked on the door and waited patiently alongside Rouge for an answer. A couple seconds later, Abraham opened the door and Shadow and Rouge both saluted.

"Good evening sir," said Rouge.

"Ah Shadow, Rouge." said Abraham, a small smile appearing on his face. "At ease."

"Rouge and I were heading out and we wanted to swing by before we did," said Shadow as he and Rouge lowered their hands.

"And all is well sir," said Rouge, placing a hand on her hip. "The reports have been written and organized."

Abraham nodded his head proudly at them while Nathaniel walked over from his desk to join them. "Excellent job, you two."

"Thank you sir," said Rouge.

"Can't thank you both enough for all you do," said Abraham. "You deserve all the rest you can get after such a hard day's work."

"Oh believe me, we both plan on doing just that," Rouge said with a grin.

Nathaniel nodded. "We'll see you both later."

Rouge returned the nod and saluted once more along with Shadow. "Goodnight commander, President Chandler."

"Likewise Rouge," said Nathaniel.

Shadow and Rouge put their hands back down and bid Nathaniel and Abraham farewell before walking down the hallway away from the office.

* * *

"Mmm, what a day!" said Rouge as she can Shadow approached her car in the parking lot of the United Federation HQ, unlocking it and opening the driver's side door.. "Cannot wait to get home and chill out for the rest of the night!"

"I'm inclined to agree," said Shadow, opening the passenger side door and having a seat. "It'll be good to get off our feet for a while."

"I know that's right!" said Rouge as she sat down in the driver's seat. "And see how the club's getting on as well!"

Shadow nodded. "Omega should be there, as well as the rest of security. I'm sure everything's fine."

Rouge closed the door and started her car up while also letting the windows down. "We'll see when we make it back huh?"

Shadow closed his door as well and just as he and Rouge were about to pull out of the parking lot they heard a voice.

"Hey Rouge!"

Looking out the driver's side window to the direction of the voice, Shadow and Rouge saw a human woman with peach-colored skin, a slim figure, blue eyes and sandy brown hair coming towards them. She was also wearing blue government uniform.

A smirk crept on Rouge's face as she saw the woman. "Topaz! Hey girl!"

"Hey yourself!" said Topaz as she approached the car. "Whew, I'm glad I was able to catch you before you headed out! I knew it was close to your clock out time!"

"Yeah, same to you!" said Rouge. "You get off this time too!"

"Yep! About to head right home because that bathtub is calling my name!" Topaz said with a laugh before she looked across from Rouge and saw Shadow. "Oh, hey Shadow!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, now you recognize me?"

Both Topaz and Rouge laughed, to which Shadow gave a "Hmph" and turned his attention to looking at the windshield.

"My bad!" Topaz said after her laughter subsided. "So did you guys get everything on your end taken care of today?"

"Yep. All wrapped up," said Rouge. "And you?"

"Just finished not too long ago," said Topaz. "Sure had a lot to do but I managed."

"Atta girl!" said Rouge before a thought crossed her mind. "Say, you got anything going on tomorrow night?"

Topaz was silent for a couple seconds, thinking before she answered. "Nope, not that I know of. Why? You got something in mind?"

"Maybe you can swing by the club," said Rouge before a smirk appeared on her face. "Or better yet, we can go out clubbing and see what trouble we can get into."

Topaz returned the smirk. "Sounds like a plan to me! Just give me a call whenever you're ready!"

"Will do!" said Rouge, excitement in her voice. "See you tomorrow!"

"Definitely!" said Topaz before she looked over to Shadow, waving at him. "See you later Shadow! I know we're going to see what trouble we can get into but you stay out of trouble alright?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes a bit as he turned to look at her. "I make no promises."

Rouge and Topaz shared another laugh with one another before they bid each other farewell. Topaz made her way across the parking lot to her car, unlocking and getting inside before starting it up and pulling out of the driveway, making her way home.

"Looks like you two are going to have another girls' night out tomorrow," said Shadow as he and Rouge watched Topaz drive off. "And if history tells me anything, there's no telling what you two are going to get into."

"That's how Topaz and I get down," said Rouge, a grin on her face. "Whenever my girl and I link up, we always have a great time."

"Believe me, I know," said Shadow as he readjusted himself in his seat. "So, ready to head home?"

"Been ready! Let's roll!"

Rouge started her car up and after turning on her radio, she and Shadow pulled out of the parking lot and began to head home, the sounds of smooth jazz filling both of their ears.

* * *

After about a half hour drive, Rouge and Shadow arrived at Rouge's nightclub Club Rouge. "Finally back," said the hedgehog as Rouge pulled up and parked in the parking lot.

"Yeah, home sweet home," said the bat, turning off the engine of her car. "Come on, we'll go through the back entrance."

Shadow nodded. "After you."

"Thanks."

Both Mobians unfastened their seatbelts and exited the car, walking up to the building where the sounds of music and people laughing and having a good time could be heard from inside.

"Still lively," said Rouge, grinning. "Not that its never always lively."

"It's usually always packed," said Shadow.

"Sure is!" Rouge responded proudly.

Shadow looked at the building again. "Just means you've got good business coming in."

"Yeah," said Rouge. "Makes me feel good, you know? Knowing that people have a good time here."

"How about we do the same?" Shadow suggested.

Rouge looked over to him, a smirk forming on her face. "Sure, if you got the energy for it."

Seeing the smirk, Shadow returned it with one of his own. "Always."

Rouge nodded and then recognized she and Shadow were still in the GUN attire. "Okay, might as well change first. I've been dying to get out of these clothes. And I'm sure Omega's got a handle on things in there."

"Right," Shadow agreed. "Its been a long day. We should get comfortable."

"Okay, come on."

Rouge and Shadow walked behind Club Rouge where there was a lift. Entering, it proceeded to take them to the highest part of the building - Rouge's penthouse suite.

"Here we are," said Rouge as she exited the lift.

Shadow walked out along with her, stretching out his body. "Its good to be home."

"Yeah, and thank God we got a couple days off," Rouge added, already beginning to unbutton her top.

"Definitely," said Shadow as he walked over to the living room, having a seat on the couch. "Its been a crazy couple days."

Rouge unbuttoned her shirt halfway, letting out a content sigh. "I'm grateful to have a break!"

Shadow leaned back into the couch, letting his muscles relax. "Aren't we all?"

Rouge looked over at Shadow, chuckling at how comfortable he was. "I'll be right back. Just gonna freshen up."

"Take your time," said Shadow as he kicked his shoes off.

Giving the hedgehog a smile, Rouge proceeded to walk down the hallway towards her bedroom, which also happened to be the largest of all the bedrooms in the suite. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to her closet and opened it, seeing her large assortment of clothing inside. Looking through the closet until her eyes fell on a particular robe, she smirked and began to peel her GUN outfit off her body.

* * *

Shadow had gotten relaxed on the couch, having already taken off his shoes as well as the top of his GUN outfit, leaving him in only a tank top and his pants. A few moments later, he heard humming coming from the hallway. Turning his head to look, he saw Rouge walking back into the living room wearing a silk robe and ruffling her hair. "You wasted no time."

"Heh, nope," said the bat, walking over to the couch and leaning against it behind Shadow. "After all the hard work we've put in, I'd say we deserve this."

Shadow nodded his head in agreement.

"So, what poison can I get you?" Rouge asked.

"I'm up for whatever," said Shadow. "I'll let you call it."

Grinning, Rouge leaned off the couch. "Coming right up!" She made her way over to the kitchen towards the drink cupboards, taking out a bottle of brandy as well as two glasses and filled them up before going back to Shadow. "Here we go."

Shadow reached out and took one of the glasses. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" said Rouge as she had a seat next to him on the couch.

Shadow held the glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink. "Mmm, the good stuff."

"Sure is!" said Rouge before she did the same. "I only keep the good stuff here!"

"Believe me, I know," said Shadow before taking another sip and then going silent.

The hedgehog's silence didn't go unnoticed by Rouge. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," said Shadow.

Rouge was immediately interested. "About what?"

"Memories."

A small smile crept on Rouge's face. "Of when we first met, huh?"

Shadow nodded. "You guessed it."

The smile remained on Rouge's face as she took another sip of her drink. "Seems like yesterday."

Shadow leaned back into the couch more, having another drink as he went silent for a couple more seconds. "It's crazy how much time has passed since then."

"Yeah, sure is," said Rouge as she crossed one of her legs over the other and held her glass to her lips once more. "Mmm, what a great way to spend the evening."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," said Shadow.

Rouge nodded before looking over to the hedgehog beside her. "You know Shadow, I don't think I've ever said this but you and I have really been through a lot since we first met, us and Omega."

Shadow met her gaze and acknowledged her statement. "We've definitely been through a lot together."

"That we have," said Rouge. "That we certainly have."

* * *

 ** _~Flashback - Five Years Ago~_**

 _A little while after the destruction of the Doomsday Project, agents of the newly formed GUN, led by Topaz, had traveled to the location where Dr. Robotnik's fortress stood, under orders from the commander and president to see if there were any remains left in the rubble._

 _Topaz looked around at the agents surveying the area, herself looking as well. "Find anything yet guys?"_

 _"Negative Agent Topaz!" the agents answered. "But we're still looking!"_

 _A frown appeared on Topaz's face. "Hmm, very well. Continue on."_

 _As the agents continued to search, Topaz's eyes fell on another individual among them - a female white bat._ 'Look at her,' _Topaz thought to herself._ 'She's probably just waiting for the perfect chance to escape. Not while I'm on the job.'

 _The bat had a look on her face that looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there and it irked Topaz. But she knew that they could very well use her help, despite the fact that she was nothing more than a jewel thief. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to walk towards her. '_ May as well try to make this work.'

 _The bat was snapped from her thoughts as she looked and saw Topaz approaching her._

 _"Rouge, any luck finding anything?" Topaz asked once she reached her._

 _"Not at the moment," the bat answered, crossing her arms under her chest. "But I got the feeling something's here."_

 _Topaz raised an eyebrow. "What gives you that idea?"_

 _Rouge's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "I feel it in my bones."_

 _Topaz scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "So its more or less a hunch."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Rouge began to walk away from Topaz. "If you want to call it that." After taking a few more steps, Rouge felt her boot hit something. Looking down to see what she hit, her eyes widened. Hey!"_

 _"Huh? What is it?" Topaz asked._

 _Not answering Topaz, Rouge knelt down and began to dig at what her foot hit._

 _Walking over and seeing that Rouge had probably found something, she called out to some of the other agents. "Hey guys! Come over here!"_

 _Hearing Topaz, a few of the other agents immediately came over, seeing that Rouge was digging at the ground._

 _"We might have something here," said Topaz before frowning again. "Hope its worth our time after being here for so long."_

 _The agents looked at her in slight confusion. "Topaz?"_

 _"We've been out here for a while now and haven't found a thing," said Topaz before she knelt down and began to help Rouge move the rubble. "Hopefully what Rouge thinks is here is worth it. Now come on guys. Lend us a hand here."_

 _"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" said the agents as they began to help her and Rouge._

 _Soon, the rubble was removed and a heavily armored doorway was revealed._

 _"Hmm, a secret entrance," said Topaz as she observed the doorway. "And its been heavily fortified."_

 _Rouge nodded. "Seems that way."_

 _Topaz looked to the bat. "It looks like your hunch may have been on the money."_

 _Rouge pursed her lips some and looked away from her. "Thanks."_

 _Topaz frowned a bit at the bat's response before checking the doorway and seeing it had loose hatches. "Looks like when this place blew it knocked these loose. With a bit of muscle it should break off."_

 _With that said, all the agents began to work on trying to get the door open._

 _"Wonder what down here," Topaz wondered out loud._

 _Rouge impatiently tapped her foot, seeing how long the agents were taking. Before too long, she scoffed and walked through them to the door. "Allow me!" Leaping up in the air, Rouge swung her foot at the door, delivering a kick so hard it knocked the door off all its hatches and to the ground._

 _Topaz, as well as all the other agents, were taken aback by the bat's strength. Moving bangs from her face, Rouge began to walk through the now open doorway, her eyes focused._

 _"Hey, wait up!" Topaz called out before looking to the agents. "Some of you, come with me and Rouge! The rest of you, stand guard out here!"_

 _"Yes Ma'am!"_

 _Joined by some of the agents, Topaz began to make her way down through the doorway to catch up with Rouge._

* * *

 _"Sure did have this sealed off heavily," said Topaz after a couple minutes of walking down a long hallway with Rouge and the other agents. "I wonder what that bastard had down here. Must've been something worthwhile."_

 _"Wonder if its treasure for the taking," Rouge said, smirking._

 _Topaz looked at Rouge with a look that was a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Is that all you ever think about?"_

 _Rouge looked over at the woman with an incredulous look. "No, I also think about dirt too, don't you know!"_

 _Topaz had reached her limit when it came to tolerating Rouge. "You know what, I've just about had it up to here with...!" She never finished her statement as the group came to an abrupt halt. The agents all gasped and Rouge stood in shock at what was in front of them. Looking ahead of the group, Topaz's eyes went wide. "What the hell...?"_

 _The agents had to come a laboratory and in the center of the room was a huge capsule, many tubes and machines connected to it. Not taking her eyes from the capsule, Rouge carefully walked to it and placed a hand on it. Topaz joined her and looked the capsule up and down. "What is this?"_

 _Rouge looked inside the capsule and upon closer inspection, she saw something inside it. "It looks like...a hedgehog."_

 _"A Sonic clone?" one agent suggested._

 _"Perhaps," said Topaz as she took another look at the hedgehog inside the capsule. "And a black and red one, by the looks of it."_

 _"And everyone, look!" said another agent on the other side of the room. "There's a robot here as well!"_

 _Topaz, Rouge, and the rest of the agents looked over and saw a huge red and black robot beside the agent that found it. All of the agents began to draw their weapons and took aim at the robot._

 _"Hold it!"_

 _The agents looked over to Rouge, who had yelled out the order for them not to fire and saw her walking over towards the robot._

 _"What is it Rouge?" asked Topaz, having her gun at the ready, long with the other agents._

 _Reaching the robot, Rouge looked it over, seeing that it was completely motionless. "This robot, its not even activated. It looks like its in standby mode."_

 _Giving the agents a look, Topaz walked over and examined the robot herself, seeing what Rouge said was true. "She's right. Hold your fire guys."_

 _The agents lowered their weapons as commanded and Rouge looked at the robot a bit longer before turning her attention back to the hedgehog in the capsule. Topaz did the same and after a few seconds, she activated her earpiece and radioed in back to the United Federation HQ. "Commander? Come in. This is Agent Topaz."_

 _While Topaz was radioing the commander, Rouge walked back to the capsule and placed her hand on it, looking at the hedgehog inside and took note of the fact that the hedgehog was a male._ "Who...or what are you?"

 _As Rouge observed the hedgehog, Topaz had contacted the commander. "The team and I have located something very peculiar here. It would appear Robotnik was in the process of creating...well, I don't know exactly what it is. But it appears to be a hedgehog of some sort. And there's a robot here too, one the likes we've never seen before. ...Yes, it would appear so sir. What do you suggest we do? ...Yes sir...Got it sir. And we'll survey the area to see what other information we can find. Over and out."_

 _After ending the call to the commander, Topaz looked to the other agents. "Guys, we have new orders." She looked and saw all of the agents stand to attention before continuing. "Both the hedgehog inside the capsule and the robot, we're to take them back with us as well as anything else we can find around here that pertains to them."_

 _"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" said the agents._

 _Rouge looked back to the hedgehog inside the capsule, examining his face. '_ What happened here? How did Robotnik manage this?'

 _Topaz looked over at Rouge and narrowed her eyes slightly before turning to the agents. "Look around and see what else you can find."_

 _The agents saluted before spreading out and looking over the laboratory for anything else they could. Topaz joined them and after a short while of not finding anything, she made her way over to a table. Seeing there was a drawer slightly ajar, she opened it all the way and looked inside._

 _A few of the agents walked over to join her. "What have you found?"_

 _Reaching into the drawer, Topaz grabbed a hold of something and pulled it out, revealing it to be a folder._

 _"What's that?" an agent asked._

 _"Don't know," said Topaz as she opened the folder. "But we're about to find out."_

 _As Topaz skimmed through the folder Rouge was listening intently, waiting to hear what she had found._

 _Reading the folder to herself, Topaz was silent for a moment before looking at the capsule containing the hedgehog. "Project Shadow..."_

 _"Shadow?" Rouge repeated. "That's his name?"_

 _Topaz nodded. "Looks like it."_

 _Rouge looked back at the hedgehog._ 'Shadow...'

 _Topaz read the folder more before turning to the robot. "E-123 Omega, the final and most powerful of the E-Series robots..."_

 _"Wow..." said the agents in unison._

 _"And there's more information here as well," said Topaz before she closed the folder. "Everyone, I believe we've found all we need. Let's get the others in here, gather what we need, get out and then we level this place."_

 _"Aye aye!" said the agents._

 _"Alright, let's roll!" said Topaz._

* * *

 _Some hours later after destroying the remains of Robotnik's fortress, the agents returned to the United Federation with Shadow and Omega in tow. Topaz and Rouge were standing outside the front entrance of the HQ alongside the other agents and beside the capsule containing Shadow. They looked ahead and saw Abraham and Nathaniel approaching them._

 _Upon reaching the agents, Abraham's eyes fell on the capsule and then looked behind and saw Omega in the back of one of the GUN trucks. "Fascinating."_

 _Topaz held the folder of paperwork out to Abraham. "Here you go sir. This was all the information we could find."_

 _Abraham took the paperwork and looked through it. "Project Shadow...E-123 Omega..." He read a bit more before looking to Topaz and Rouge. "Robotnik had these in his lab?"_

 _Rouge nodded in response._

 _"They were hidden inside a sealed room," said Topaz. "From what we were able to find, he was in the process of creating these two when the Doomsday Project was destroyed."_

 _Nathaniel walked up to the capsule, looking at Shadow and then looking at Omega. "Hmm...So he never finished his work on these two."_

 _"Looks like it," said Abraham._

 _"I wonder how far he got with them," Rouge thought out loud._

 _"As do I," said Nathaniel before he went silent, catching the attention of all present._

 _Abraham noticed the deep thoughtful look on Nathaniel's face. "Mr. President?"_

 _Nathaniel looked at the hedgehog and robot once more. "Perhaps there's still a chance for these two."_

 _Rouge raised an eyebrow, wondering what the president meant._

 _Nathaniel was silent again before nodding his head. "We'll finish creating them ourselves."_

 _"We will?" Abraham asked, a little surprised._

 _Holding out his hand, Nathaniel placed it on the capsule and patted it. "The way I see it, this could be a blessing in disguise."_

 _Abraham thought for a moment. "Perhaps you're right sir. They were to be used for evil but we can turn them into something good."_

 _Nathaniel nodded. "My thoughts exactly."_

 _Abraham nodded back, seeing that this could possibly be a good idea. "Then let's do it."_

 _As Abraham began to give the other agents instructions, Nathaniel turned his attention to Topaz and Rouge. "Topaz, good work. And to you as well Rouge."_

 _"Thank you sir," said Topaz, saluting._

 _Rouge, however, placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."_

 _Topaz narrowed her eyes at the bat while Nathaniel simply let her comment pass. "Let's not waste any time. Let's move them inside and to the lab. And Rouge?"_

 _Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"_

 _"You will be assigned to overseeing the progress of these two," said Nathaniel._

 _The bat got an incredulous look on her face. "Me?" she was about to retort when she remembered the deal that the United Federation had given her - help them and they would not only give her a free pass and excuse her for her thievery, but also make her a GUN agent. And at this point, she would do and say what she had to in order to avoid jail time. "Yeah fine, whatever."_

 _Nathaniel nodded before looking to the others. "Alright everyone, let's get to it."_

 _The agents began to move the capsule containing Shadow as well as Omega into the building as instructed. Rouge and Topaz walked alongside the capsule and Topaz crossed her arms under her chest. "Never thought I'd see this happen."_

 _Rouge remained silent, keeping her eyes on the capsule._

 _"What's up with you?" Topaz asked. "You've been focused on that hedgehog ever since we found him."_

 _"And your point is?" Rouge responded curtly._

 _"Well why?" Topaz asked._

 _Rouge looked over at Topaz. "Look, I may be a jewel obsessed bat, but that doesn't mean I don't care about others alright?"_

 _"Could've fooled me," Topaz muttered._

 _Rouge's ears twitched, hearing Topaz clearly. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Just the way you act," said Topaz. "What else was I supposed to think?"_

 _Rouge simply scoffed and continued to walk along with Topaz and the other agents taking Shadow and Omega to the lab._

 _"In any case, this should be very interesting," said Topaz. "Two of that crazy bastard's creations in our possession and trying to finish up their creation in the hopes that they'll be on our side. Who knows how this one's gonna turn out."_

* * *

 _A couple months had passed and the GUN scientists worked hard day and night on both Shadow and Omega until at long last their construction was complete. And the whole entire time, Rouge kept her word and watched over the entire construction process. She, Topaz, Abraham, and Nathaniel were standing along each other inside the lab, awaiting when the scientists brought the hedgehog and robot before them._

 _Topaz moved a stand of hair from her face. "So, this is it huh?"_

 _"Indeed. It's been a long couple of months but the moment of truth has finally arrived," said Nathaniel before looking at Rouge. "You did well watching over them Rouge. Great job."_

 _Rouge crossed her arms under her chest. "It was nothing."_

 _"We have waited a long time for this day, but keep in mind everyone we don't know what we're getting ourselves into," said Abraham. "Be prepared for anything."_

 _Topaz nodded. "Roger sir."_

 _Not too long afterwards, a few of the GUN scientists walked forward, bringing the capsule containing Shadow with them as well as Omega. The whole while, Rouge's eyes fell on Shadow and they never left._

 _One of the scientists stepped forward. "President Chandler, everyone. Thank you for coming."_

 _Abraham nodded, while everyone else acknowledged the scientist._

 _"It's taken us some time," the scientists began. "But we've finally finished our work on Project Shadow and E-123 Omega."_

 _"And the end results?" Nathaniel asked._

 _"That's what we're about to find out sir," said the scientist._

 _Rouge was becoming slightly anxious. "I wonder what they're going to be like."_

 _"You and me both," said Topaz. "No matter how this goes, we're ready for whatever."_

 _Rouge nodded her head._

 _"President Chandler, Commander Abraham," said the scientist. "We wanted you both to be present when we activated these two."_

 _"Very well," said Nathaniel. "And I believe we all have waited long enough. Please proceed."_

 _The scientist went back to join the others. "Yes sir." Together, the scientists began to drain the liquid from Shadow's capsule as well as activate Omega. Everyone watched as once the liquid was completely gone from Shadow's capsule, the hedgehog's eyes opened, revealing them to be a crimson red. At the same time, Omega's eyes glowed a dark red._

 _"They're awake..." Rouge said in almost a whisper. Topaz, Abraham, and Nathaniel all remained silent but watched intently._

 _The capsule containing Shadow opened and he stepped out of it, his crimson eyes nearly glowing while Omega slowly stood to its full height. Narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Nathaniel stepped forward to the two of them. Abraham joined him and the two of them stood face to face with Shadow and Omega._

 _The head scientist stood along with the others, watching in anticipation. "Time to see if all our hard work paid off."_

 _Topaz watched as well and leaned to Rouge. "Let's see how this goes."_

 _Rouge nodded._

 _Shadow looked both Nathaniel and Abraham up and down, his eyes narrowing warily._

 _"Greetings," said Nathaniel. "My name's Nathaniel Chandler." He motioned to Abraham. "And this is Abraham Tower. And your names are?"_

 _Machinery sounds came from Omega as it looked at Nathaniel and Abraham. "E-123 Omega."_

 _Shadow was silent a bit longer before finally answering. "I'm Shadow."_

 _Nathaniel nodded, smiling. "Pleased to meet you both."_

 _More sounds began to come from Omega as its eyes glowed bright._

 _"They seem harmless," said Abraham before he heard footsteps. Looking behind him, he saw Rouge walking towards Shadow and Omega. Nathaniel watched along with Topaz and the scientists as rouge approached the two. Looking between the two before looking at Shadow, Rouge held her hand out to him. Shadow looked at the bat with a look of caution and remained still._

 _"It's alright," said Rouge. "We're your friends. We won't hurt you."_

 _Shadow frowned at the bat before slowly extending his hand towards hers._

 _Topaz kept her hand over her gun holster just in case as she saw Shadow hold out his hand. "Be careful Rouge."_

 _Rouge stood her ground but was slightly nervous as Shadow moved his hand closer. Everyone watched as Shadow slowly placed his hand in Rouge's and the bat gently shook his hand, a smile appearing on her face. "I'm Rouge. It's nice to meet you Shadow. You and Omega have nothing to worry about. You're safe here."_

 _"Rouge is right," said Nathaniel. "You both are."_

 _Omega's eyes stopped glowing bright red. "Hostile environment, not detected."_

 _Abraham breathed a sigh of relief. 'That's a relief.'_

 _"Whoa, hold up," said Topaz as she stepped forward to Omega. "You mean to tell me you were scanning the entire area just now? As in, this entire building? And you did it that quickly?"_

 _Omega nodded its head. "Affirmative."_

 _Topaz couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Not bad."_

 _Nathaniel smiled proudly as he saw Rouge and Topaz interacting with Shadow and Omega and the scientists looking on in awe and excitement. "I think this is going to work out."_

 _"I think it will as well sir," said Abraham._

 _As the commander and president continued to watch the scene before them, Rouge and Shadow kept their eyes on one another, their hands still intertwined with one another's and her still giving him a warm smile. Shadow continued to frown at her until he slowly began to relax because of her smile, feeling somewhat at ease and his expression softened slightly._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Shadow took another sip of his drink. "Sometimes its hard to believe that was five years ago."

Rouge nodded. "I know right? Hell, Topaz and I were nowhere near as close as we are now."

Leaning back into the couch, Shadow looked over at her. "And now look where we all are.."

Meeting his gaze, Rouge smiled at the hedgehog. "Yeah."

"Five years," said Shadow, realizing again just how long ago it was that he and Omega first met Rouge and the others. "Time sure does fly."

"It has," said Rouge. "But its been good."

"So much has happened since then," said Shadow before going silent, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. "I have a question."

Rouge's ears perked up as she looked to Shadow, giving him her full attention. "What's up?"

Shadow took another sip before he turned to fully face her. "Did you think that when we first met this would've happened?"

This time it was Rouge's turn to go silent. She wasn't expecting Shadow to ask her that. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Shadow nodded. "I can say the same. When Omega and I awoke that day, I had no idea what was in store for us. But I'd say since then and joining GUN, things couldn't have gone any better."

Rouge smiled in response, gently patting Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow was about to say something when he happened to look at the clock in the living room. "It's gotten late. You ready to call it a night? It's been a long day for us both and I'm sure you're tired."

At that moment Rouge yawned and stretched out her shapely body. "You ain't lying."

"How about you go get some rest?" Shadow suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Rouge before giving Shadow another soft smile. "Thanks. What about you? You heading to bed too?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I'll probably be right behind you shortly."

"Alright," said Rouge before she downed the rest of her drink and stood up, stretching again before looking back at Shadow. "Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight Rouge."

Rouge leaned down to Shadow and gave him a quick hug before beginning to head back down the hallway towards her bedroom. Shadow watched her until she was out of sight and finished the rest of his drink as well and relaxed back into the couch, taking a deep relaxed breath. He was more than ready to call it a night as well but he knew that before he did there was one more thing he wanted to check on before he did.

* * *

Omega was on the roof of Club Rouge, looking out at the bright lights of the city when it heard footsteps. Turning its head around, it saw Shadow approaching it. "Shadow."

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," said Shadow as he approached Omega and stood alongside it. "Its where you usually come to after a long day's work."

Omega turned its head to look back out over the city. "Completing the day's tasks at the United Federation combined with maintaining order at Club Rouge."

"Exhausting work, isn't it?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"If I could feel exhaustion I would agree with you," Omega answered.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle. "Rouge and I finished up all our work as well. Couldn't wait to return home."

"How is Rouge?" Omega asked.

"She's fine," said Shadow. "Actually just turned in for the night. I'm going to do the same myself. Just wanted to check in with you first and make sure all was well."

"Everything is in order," said Omega.

"Good to know," said Shadow. He looked out and took in the amazing view of the city as well before looking over tot he robot. "You know Omega, Rouge and I spent a good bit of the evening talking about the past. More specifically, when we first met her."

"Five years ago," said Omega.

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Amazing how much time has passed and all that's happened since then. Us meeting her and the others, becoming apart of GUN, all the missions we've been on, and even Rouge allowing us to stay here with her."

"Things worked out the best for us," said Omega. "And we shall continue to do all we can to help GUN."

"I couldn't agree more," said Shadow. "We have a purpose and will do all in our power to continue doing what we can for the greater good." The hedgehog stretched out his body and yawned. "Well, I'm going to head to bed now. Been a long day and I'm looking forward to finally getting some rest."

"Affirmative," said Omega as it turned to face away from the city. "I'll retire as well. My hard drive could use a break after today."

Shadow chuckled again. "Come on then."

Omega began to walk towards the stairs that led back to Rouge's penthouse, followed behind by Shadow. As Omega went down the stairs, Shadow stopped at them and looked up into the sky, seeing the stars above him as well as the full moon and acknowledging their beauty.

 _'Such radiance,'_ he thought to himself. _'Signs of what's sure to be a peaceful night.'_

After looking into the sky a bit longer, Shadow followed Omega down the stars, more than ready to get some much needed rest.


	5. Looking Towards the Future

Sonic and Sally were sitting in the royal courtyard, enjoying the morning together. A few days have passed since the announcement of Sally's pregnancy and almost immediately afterwards, words of praise and congratulations began to pour in from all over Mobius. It soon became clear that all the denizens of Mobius were just as excited about the pregnancy as Sonic, Sally, their family and friends were.

Sally sighed softly as she felt a soft breeze blow by, going through her hair and cooling her skin in the warm sun. At the same time, Sonic stretched out his body, yawning as he did so and looked up at the sunny sky.

"Talk about a real nice morning," he said.

"That it is," Sally agreed, moving a strand of hair from her face.

Sonic finished his stretch and cracked his neck a few times before continuing to look at the sky, his eyes falling on the clouds. "Feels good to just kick back and relax, especially after the announcement and all."

"Yeah," said Sally as she placed her hand over her stomach. "Still can't wrap my head around it."

"Same here," Sonic replied, seeing that Sally was rubbing her stomach and placed his hand over hers. "Still hard to believe huh?"

Sally nodded her head in response.

"And the amount of praise that came in right after we wrapped it up," Sonic said, chuckling. "I don't think I've been thanked that much since we defeated Robotnik."

Sally couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"It was a bit overwhelming if I'm being real with you," Sonic continued. "But everyone was so happy."

"They were," said Sally. "And I know it was huge for you, being on the podium and speaking as such."

"No kidding," said Sonic, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "I don't know how you managed to give all the speeches you have over the years."

"I grew up in this little world of royalty," said Sally. "It's something I've had to get used to."

Sonic nodded, grinning a bit. "I guess its something that gets easier the more you do it."

Sally nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "And I can see you're doing well at it."

"Heh, took me a while to get there huh?" Sonic asked, chuckling.

"That it did," said Sally. "But you got there in the end."

Sonic saw the smile still present on her face and returned it with one of his own. "True that."

Sally smiled at her husband before looking back at the palace, a dreamy gaze present on her face. Sonic held her around her waist and looked along with her. "Heck of a sight, isn't it?"

"It is," said Sally. "And I know one of these days I'll have to take it over from mother and father."

"Yeah, there is that," said Sonic. "Think you're ready for that?"

"I've been prepared my whole life," said Sally. "But I'm not sure when the time comes if I'll be ready. I've spent years being the leader of the Freedom Fighters and since the days of war and resistance..." A sigh came from her. "Being a princess again, its taking some getting used to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Sonic. "Kind of like me having to make the switch over to being a prince after being on the front lines fighting for so long."

Sally nodded in agreement. "We were living so simply in the Great Forest. Our little huts, the campfires, fishing and hunting as well as gatherings...and now we're living in the palace, having all the luxuries others would dream of." She chuckled then. "Its been five years and I'm still not used to it."

Sonic grinned with her. "After so long of having to live the way we did, I gotta admit its still a bit strange seeing where we are now."

"Yes, very," said Sally.

"I think its the same for everyone else too," said Sonic before he turned his head and kissed the side of her head. "We'll all get back used to the way things were. It's gonna be okay."

Sally smiled and leaned more against Sonic.

Chuckling, Sonic gently rubbed his wife's stomach. "Not to rush anything but we'd better get used to it quick before Shorty gets here."

Sally chuckled as well. "Yeah we should."

Sonic's grin remained on his face as he heard footsteps. Looking in the direction of them, he saw Antoine and Bunnie walking arm-in-am towards them. "Looks like we've got company."

Sally looked over as well and saw their friends coming. "That we do! Hi, you two!"

"Hey my Sally Girl! And Sugar-Hog!" Bunnie greeted in her usual southern accent.

"So this is where you two have been," said Antoine.

"You guys were looking for us?" Sonic asked. "What's up?"

"We're sorry to bother you lovebirds," said Bunnie. "But Sally Girl, your mother and father wish to see you."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "They do?"

"Indeed, my princess," said Antoine. "They asked us to tell you when we saw you, as well as to ask if you could come as soon as possible."

"Must be something really big, if that's the case," said Sonic.

"I'll head there now," said Sally as she rose to her feet. "Thank you both for letting me know."

"You're very welcome, my princess," said Antoine.

Sonic stood up as well, looking to Sally. "It sounds like they want to speak just with you Sal so I'll kick back and wait for you here."

Sally nodded as she stroked Sonic's cheek. "I'll be back soon okay?"

Sonic nodded and place his hand over hers. "Take your time Sal."

Sally smiled and kissed Sonic softly on his cheek. "Thanks." After nuzzling him and pulling back, she began to walk away from the courtyard.

Antoine watched the cute scene between the couple along with Bunnie before looking to her. "Love, how about you join Sally on her way to see her parents? I'll keep Sonic company."

Bunnie nodded and kissed Antoine's nose. "Okay Sugar-Twan. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Of course Love," Antoine said, lifting her hands to his lips and kissing them. "Take all the time you need."

Bunnie smiled and blushed before going to follow Sally, Antoine smiling as well as he watched her leave.

Sonic, who had watched the entire scene, smirked and crossed his arms. "You two haven't missed a beat since getting married huh?"

"Not at all," Antoine answered. "The same can be said for you and Sally."

"You got that right," said Sonic, smiling. "And with the new edition coming."

Antoine smiled as well, thinking about Sonic and Sally's unborn child. "Certainly was a surprise to us all to find that out." He had a seat down on the bench where Sonic and Sally were seated. "We've all certainly come a long way."

Sonic joined Antoine on the bench. "You can say that again. Sal and I were just talking about that."

"Don't let it bother you Sonic," said Antoine as he placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Whatever may come, you and Sally are going to be great parents to your future child."

Sonic looked to Antoine and smiled. "Thanks Ant. That means a lot."

Antoine returned the smile and nodded to the hedgehog.

* * *

"Sally Girl! Wait up!"

Hearing her name, Sally turned around and saw Bunnie approaching her. "Oh, you're coming too? I could do with the company."

"You're my best friend Sally Girl," said Bunnie as she reached her. "And whatever your parents have to say, they can say in front of me, hopefully."

Sally smiled and together with Bunnie continued to walk until the reached the doors that led to the throne room. "I wonder what mother and father wish to speak to me about."

Bunnie shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me Sugar. They didn't say anything to me."

Filled with curiosity, Sally proceeded to open the doors and walk inside with Bunnie. Closing the doors behind them, the two looked ahead to see not just Maximillian and Alicia in conversation with one another, but as well as Elias there with them.

Max looked to the entrance and saw Sally and Bunnie. "Ah Sally. You're here."

Elias acknowledged Sally with a nod of his head. "Welcome sister."

Sally walked up the thrones and bowed slightly before Max. "Father."

Bunnie bowed as well. "Your majesties."

Alicia turned her attention to them. "Bunnie, thank you so much for brining Sally to us."

"You're welcome my queen," said Bunnie. "Do you need me to leave so you can speak to Sally Girl?"

"If you'd like and if Sally wishes it, you may stay," said Max.

Bunnie bowed once again. "Thank you my king."

Sally stood back up straight from her bow. "Mother, father, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"It's an important royal matter dear," said Alicia. "One that's been a long time coming."

"Yes," Max agreed. "Your mother and I have discussed this for some time, with some input from Elias. And we feel now is the proper time."

"Time?" Sally repeated.

Bunnie listened in silence, just as curious as Sally as to what the king and queen meant.

"Sally," Alicia began as she rose to her feet. "As you know, the time will come when your father and I will have to pass on our titles of king and queen. We cannot rule forever."

"I understand mother," said Sally. "You've been preparing me for it all my life, in the event that the time would come that I would have to rule in your place. Though there was the long period of time that came and went due to the war against Julian."

Bunnie couldn't help but frown as she heard Robotnik's name.

"And your father and I were missing during that time," Alicia added.

"Thank goodness we were able to return and resume our rule over Mobotropolis during the new age of peace," said Max. "But as your mother said, the time will come when we must look to the future and pass our titles on."

"And when that time arrives," Alicia began. "We would be honored if you and Sonic would rule Mobotropolis and carry on in our place."

Both Sally and Bunnie were surprised and taken aback.

"For real!?" Bunnie exclaimed.

"Me and Sonic?" Sally repeated, in a slightly shaky voice. "Mother, Father, are you both certain?"

"We are dear," Max said with a nod. "More than certain."

Sally was still shocked and slightly surprised she still had a voice. She didn't expect her parents to want her to lead over Elias and with that, she turned and looked to her brother. "Elias, you're older. You're the rightful heir to the throne before myself."

"You speak the truth Sally," said Elias. "But honestly, I feel that you would be better suited to ruling than me. You've already proved your leadership qualities when you helped lead the Freedom Fighters to victory over Robotnik." He walked over to Sally and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And I have full confidence that you would do the same in ruling Mobotroplois. It is for that reason that I declined the throne because I firmly believe that you would be better for the job."

Sally placed her hands over Elias's. "Brother..."

"Sally, your father and I wouldn't force this on you and we value your opinion and how you feel," said Alicia as she walked from her throne and stood beside Sally, placing her hand on her cheek. "Do you feel and believe that you would be up to the task of ruling Mobotropolis as queen?"

Sally was silent for a moment as she thought this over. It was certainly a lot more than she expected but she knew in her heart what she had to do, not just for her family but for her kingdom and people.

"Mother, Daddy..." she began. "I understand and would be honored to do so. Its my duty to do so after all, but not just a duty but an honor as well." A smile appeared on her face. "I'll do all in my power to be a good queen when the time comes."

Smiles appeared on both Alicia and Max's faces as they heard their daughter's words.

"Right on!" said Bunnie as she clapped her hands. "And Sugar-Hog will be a great king right beside you!"

Alicia wrapped her arms around Sally and hugged her. "You've made me proud sweetheart."

Max stood and walked to Sally, hugging her as well. "Both of us, my little Bean."

Sally chuckled and hugged both her parents, under the smiling and approving eyes of Bunnie and Elias.

* * *

A little while later, Sally and Bunnie returned to Sonic and Antoine in the courtyard.

"Hey boys!" Sally called out.

"Sugar-Twan! Sugar-Hog!" said Bunnie. "We're back!"

The hedgehog and coyote looked over, seeing their wives walking to them. "The ladies have returned," said Antoine.

"Hey you two," said Sonic, as he stood to greet them. "So how'd it go? Everything okay?"

"Yes, it went well Hun," Sally answered. "Mother and Daddy did speak to me about something important though."

"I kind of figured," said Sonic. "So what's up?"

"I must admit, I'm fairly curious as well," Antoine added.

Sally proceeded to explain to Sonic and Antoine what her parents had told her. "...And we might be having the crowns on our heads sooner than we expected."

Sonic, needless to say, was floored. "Oh man, for real?"

Sally nodded. "I know this is scary Sonic...but it's scary for me too." She held both of his hands in hers. "And I grew up knowing one day I would be queen."

"Who would've thought that day might be right around the corner," Sonic replied as he rubbed his thumbs over Sally's hands.

"Yes," said Sally. "I think they're planning the next step after the baby is born. There's only so much we can do at the same time."

"Yeah, that's true," said Sonic as he placed one of his hands on her stomach. "But you know what?"

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

Sonic looked her in her eyes and spoke in a serious tone, one that he usually never did. "We've been through tough times before and we've come out on top each and every time. This'll be no different. We got this Sal. Everything'll be okay."

Bunnie smiled as she heard Sonic's words. "Too right Sally Girl!"

Beaming, Sally wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and hugged him tightly, to which he returned by hugging her around her waist.

Bunnie chuckled as she saw the sight and hugged Antoine's arm with her own. "Aww, how cute."

Antoine grinned and nodded. "Agreed."

"You two will make a great king and queen," said Bunnie. "And you'll have a fine prince or princess to follow you."

"That you will," said Antoine. "And don't forget that you have us and the others to help you and we all will be there for you in any way we can."

Sonic smiled over at the two of them. "Thanks you guys. That really means a lot."

"You're welcome Sugar-Hog!" Bunnie replied with a wink.

Sonic smiled at her and then looked down at Sally, the same warm expression on his face. "We sure have a lot to be thankful and grateful for."

Sally returned his smile and nodded as she placed her hand on her stomach once more, gently rubbing it. "That we do, my love. That we do."


	6. Hopes and Worries

A week has passed since Sonic and Sally learned from Max and Alicia that they would be the next in line to rule as Elias had declined the position. Since then, many thoughts filled both of their heads, more so Sally. Though she was more than ready for the challenge and knew she had the support of her friends and family and knew Sonic would be there by her side, she still couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the news.

One day while Sonic took Sally's place and attended to royal duties, Sally decided to spend the morning with Bunnie and the two of them were sitting along each other on a bench in the palace garden both of them adorned in sundresses. Looking over at the soon-to-be-mother, Bunnie saw she had somewhat of a preoccupied look on her face, as if something was on her mind. "How're you feeling Sally girl?" she asked, starting up a conversation.

Sally looked around at the plants in the garden, admiring their beauty as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm feeling alright. Despite that big bit of news Sonic and I got, everything's been okay." A sigh came from her then. "Though, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't weighing heavily on my mind."

"I understand," said Bunnie, crossing one of her legs over the other. "It's a huge thing, isn't it?"

"That it definitely is," Sally responded with a nod. "Sonic and I possibly taking over my parents' rules soon than later instead of Elias and Megan? I certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. It's been a week since we found out and it's still a shock."

"I'd be shocked too Hun," said Bunnie, taking a deep breath as she did so. She knew that there was a lot on her friend's mind and she wished that there was something she could do to lighten the load for her.

Sally looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Its a position and situation neither me or Sonic saw coming, at least not this soon."

Bunnie couldn't help but smile as she saw her best friend rubbing her stomach.

"It certainly came as a shock," Sally continued. "But...I find myself thinking to when we were all on the front lines during the war with Robotnik. And we were all just kids then. We had to deal with things that were beyond our comprehension on a daily basis."

Bunnie nodded as memories of those days came to her. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"As do I," Sally said softly as she remembered those dark days. "Everything we did, everything we went through and all that happened not just to us but all of our friends."

Looking down at her robotic limbs as Sally spoke, a sigh escaped Bunnie's lips.

"I think of those days and think if I got through that, I can get through this," said Sally. "Sonic and I both."

"You both did a great job," said Bunnie as she came out of her thoughts, smiling at her friend. "And you'll be a great king and queen."

Sally looked at Bunnie and returned her smile. "Thanks Bunnie. You've always been a true friend, ever since we were kids and always knew what to say in times like this."

"Aww," Bunnie chuckled.

"I've always been grateful to you for that," Sally continued, reaching out and holding Bunnie's robotic hand. "Always have been and always will be."

"You're my best friend Sally Girl," Bunnie replied, gently grasping Sally's hand with hers. "Always were and always will be."

The smile on Sally's face grew. "That's forever."

"I'd be lost without you princess," Bunnie said softly. "I really would."

"The same is true for myself Bunnie," said Sally.

Bunnie's smile grew as well.

"So, the whole fuss as of late has been about me and Sonic," Sally said, chuckling. "Enough about us. How's things been going with you and Antoine?"

"Oh Sally Girl, we're going from strength to strength!" Bunnie replied happily.

Sally grinned in response. "That makes me really happy to hear."

"In fact," Bunnie continued. "Suga-Twan and I have been talking of the future."

That got Sally's attention. "Oh, you have? What of it, if you don't mind me asking?"

A blush slowly appeared on Bunnie's face. "Well, we...we're thinking of trying for kids too!"

Sally beamed. "Really? Oh Bunnie, that's amazing!"

Bunnie grinned, her blush still present on her face.

"That's incredible," said Sally, giving Bunnie's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you both will be amazing parents."

"I hope so," said Bunnie, squeezing Sally's hand back in return.

The smile on Sally's face grew. "Wow. I'm a mother-to-be and you're planning on becoming one. We both sure have come a long way since we were young."

"Oh true that Sally Girl!" said Bunnie.

Sally chuckled and then heard the bells of the castle toll. "Oh, its already noon. Time sure does fly."

"That it does," said Bunnie.

"I'd better go check in with the family and see how things went today or if there's something that needs my attention," said Sally.

Bunnie nodded as she stood and helped Sally to her feet. "Sure thing!"

Sally slowly rose up with Bunnie's help. "Thanks so much for spending the morning with me Bunnie."

"No problem Sally Girl!" said Bunnie. "Anytime!"

Something behind Bunnie caught Sally's eye and she couldn't help but smile. "Look who's here."

"Huh?" Bunnie said before she turned to look at who Sally was talking about.

Standing behind Bunnie, a smile present on his face, was Antoine. "There's my beautiful Bunnie."

"Suga-Twan!" Bunnie exclaimed happily as she saw her husband.

Antoine grinned and gently took a hold of one of Bunnie's hands, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. "Hello m'lady."

Bunnie once again blushed while Sally smiled at the couple.

Antoine turned his attention to Sally, acknowledging her. "Ah, bonjour my princess."

"Likewise Antoine," Sally replied.

Bunnie held Antoine's hand with both of hers. "I was just thinking of you Suga."

"Were you now?" Antoine asked, clasping her hand with his free one. "Well, great minds think alike because I was thinking of you as well."

Bunnie's blush grew.

Sally smiled more as she saw the look on her best friend's face. "I'll let you two have some time alone. It's time I went to check on the family."

"Thank you, my princess," said Antoine. "Take care and tell everyone we said hello."

Sally nodded. "Will do Antoine. You both take care as well."

"Thanks Sally Girl!" said Bunnie, giving Sally a hug.

Sally returned Bunnie's hug and waved to her and Antoine as she took her leave from the garden.

Antoine watched along with Bunnie until Sally was gone before he turned to her. "It looks like you both had a great morning together."

Bunnie's smile remained on her face as she nodded. "That we did Hun. What have you been doing this morning?"

"That's great Love," said Antoine. "I know how much you both enjoy spending mornings together. As for myself, not too much besides my morning rounds and making sure all is in order when it comes to the royal guard

"That's amazing Hun," said Bunnie, playfully pinching his cheek.

"It's no easy feat being in charge of the entire royal army," Antoine said, chuckling from her touch.

"I guess not," Bunnie replied, her pinch turning into her softly stroking his cheek.

"But it's truly rewarding and I'm proud to serve the Acorn Kingdom," said Antoine. "It's my duty."

Bunnie smiled lovingly at her husband. "I'm so pleased. You played your role before with the Freedom Fighters and you continue to serve here in Mobotropolis. You've done yourself proud."

Antoine returned her smile. "That means everything to me and means so much more coming from you Love."

Her smile still on her face, Bunnie leaned to Antoine and kissed his cheek. Antoine smiled at the gesture before he held his arm out to her. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

"I'd love to!" Bunnie replied, hooking her arm with his and leaning against him.

Antoine gave her a soft kiss on her head before the two of them began to walk out of the garden together.

* * *

The D'Coolettes walked around the castle for a while, both of them talking about whatever came to their minds and enjoying each others' company. Soon, their walk brought them to a bridge that overlooked all of Mobotropolis.

"Certainly beautiful, isn't it?" Antoine asked as he looked down at the city.

"It is," Bunnie answered, smiling as she did the same. "I feel that since Robotnik's defeat and Mobius's restoration, it's more beautiful."

Antoine nodded his head. "I couldn't agree more. I must say, there were many times when I didn't think we would see another day like this, let alone five year's worth."

"Too true," said Bunnie, resting her head on his shoulder.

Antoine once again kissed her head. "It took so much for us to get here. So much sacrifice."

"It did, yes," Bunnie replied, remembering all who had been lost during the war with Robotnik. "It kills me that we lost so may friends back then."

"The same can be said for myself," Antoine said with a sigh. "I wish they could be here to see a free Mobius alongside us."

Bunnie nodded. "Yeah. But we can do so much in their memory. They'd want us to go on."

"Yes they would," Antoine agreed. "And we have so much to look forward to and continue working towards, us and the rest of our friends."

"Yeah," said Bunnie.

Antoine placed his free hand over Bunnie's as they continued to look at the city below. "You know, its funny how life works out sometimes."

Bunnie smiled. "Agreed. And some of us have found our happy endings."

"Yes," Antoine said as he shifted his focus to her. "And we found ours with each other."

"That we did," said Bunnie, her smile growing more.

Antoine returned her smile and leaned his head on top of hers. "I can honestly say, I didn't expect you and I to become, how would Sonic put it, an item."

Bunnie shifted her position slightly and snuggled up against him. "Funny how things work out hmm?"

"Yes," said Antoine. "As unexpected as what came between us was, I can say with all certainty and from the bottom of my heart, I'm glad it happened."

Bunnie smiled up at him. "I saw the same Hun."

Antoine looked down at her, becoming lost in her eyes and nuzzled her. "You make me so happy and I love you so much Mon Bel Amour."

Bunnie grinned and nuzzled him back.

"The day I married you was the happiest day of my life," Antoine said softly.

Bunnie gave him a kiss on his lips. "Likewise, my Love. I felt like the luckiest gal alive."

Antoine returned her kiss and rested his forehead against hers, a thought coming to him. "I remember how worried you were at first though, because of your robotic parts."

A sigh came from Bunnie as she looked down at her metal limbs. "I was, yes..."

"It's still not a concern of yours is it?" Antoine asked.

"I worry sometimes," Bunnie answered, her voice filled with uncertainty. "Especially when it comes to...to..."

Antoine immediately noticed the change in her tone and became worried. "To what?"

Bunnie didn't speak immediately. The answer to Antoine's question was a subject she spoke to with Sally earlier during their time together but she didn't go into the details about it that frightened her to her very core. Eventually, she finally answered her husband. "To have children..."

As he heard those three words from his wife, the expression on Antoine's face softened more. He knew that this was something weighing heavily on her mind ever since the two of them started to consider starting a family with each other. He placed his hand on her cheek, softly stroking it. "I know this has been a concern for you for a long time and I understand," he began. "We've been to see Dr. Quack and he told us that despite your robotics, there's still a chance that you're able to bear children."

Bunnie bit her lip in nervousness as she remembered that visit she and Antoine had with the doctor. "I hope he's right Honey..."

"As do I," said Antoine as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "He's a trusted doctor. We can have faith in his word."

"I know," Bunnie said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I do trust him. It's just, the possibility that I can't have kids, it just..."

Antoine knew that Bunnie was beginning to become stressed and disenchanted by the fact that being a mother was something that could possibly not happen for her. But he was determined to do all he could for her. "Bunnie, I want to tell you something and please believe me when I tell you this."

Bunnie looked up at him. "Yes Hun?"

Antoine took a deep breath before he continued. "No matter what happens, come what may, I swear to you that I'll always remain by your side. And if we are blessed with children of our own, I give you my word I'll be the best father I can be to them."

Hearing her husband's heartfelt words touched Bunnie and her expression of uncertainty was replaced by one of pure happiness and gratitude, gratitude for him being here with her and for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled him. "I love you so much Suga-Twan…"

Antoine hugged her back and nuzzled her as well. "I love you more, my beautiful Bunnie…"

Falling more into her husband's embrace on the bridge, She and Antoine held onto hope that their worries would pass by and that both her and Antoine's dream of starting a family together would become a reality. In their hearts, they knew that only time would tell. But as long as they had each other, they were ready to face whatever life had to through at them.


	7. Just Like Old Times

Later on in the day, Amy Rose was sitting by the Royal Lake, smiling softly as she looked at the sparkling fountain and feeling the rays of the sun on her face. In the five years that have passed since the end of the war with Robotnik, Amy's physical appearance had changed considerably. Her hair-quills had grown a bit longer, now being past her shoulders and her body had become more developed - though not on the level of Bunnie, her chest had grown larger, her hips slightly wider and her legs longer. She had also changed mentally- no longer was she the lovesick and single-minded fan-girl who would do anything to get Sonic's attention. She had matured into a bold, headstrong and more serious hedgehog. Despite that, she maintained the same cheery and optimistic personality she had when she was younger. But arguably the biggest change that came in Amy during these peaceful times is that she at long last let go of the schoolgirl crush she had on Sonic. After coming to the realization that he truly loved Sally and had married her, as well as seeing that her feelings were one-sided, she did the only right thing and let the one she loved go so that he could be with the one that he truly loved and was meant for. Even so, no matter what, she would always think of Sonic as a dear and trusted friend and would do anything in her power to help him, the royal family as well as the citizens of Mobotropolis.

Something else that kept Amy busy was the fact that she, along with the rest of the core Knothole Freedom Fighters, had become members of Sally's Royal Council. Her primary job, alongside Tails, was being an educator to the younger generation of Mobians about the history of Mobius as well as their part in the war against Robotnik. Though she was a bit hesitant at first and wasn't sure of how good a job she would do at being a teacher, she turned out to be an amazing educator to children and she slowly but surely fell in love with her position and found joy in teaching.

Closing her eyes, Amy began to hum a tune to herself, becoming lost in her thoughts as she relaxed by the fountain. So much so that she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind until she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

Amy's ears pricked up and she opened her eyes, turning her head and seeing Sonic standing beside her. "Sonic!" She exclaimed happily before standing and doing a slight curtsy.

"Come on Ames," Sonic said, chuckling. "You know you don't have to do that around me."

"I know, but still," said Amy as she stood back up straight, grinning. "It's the principal."

Sonic returned her smile. "It's good to see you. What you up to?"

"Likewise," said Amy. "It's always great seeing you. "Oh, and not much. Just sitting here and thinking."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "About what?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Just about life in general. How so much has changed."

"Tell me about it," Sonic said. "Though its been five years, its still crazy to think about huh?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

"It's been a pretty normal day for me," said Sonic, as he looked at the fountain along with her. "Just finished up a family meeting not too long ago."

"Oh yeah?" Amy inquired. "What happened?"

"Nothing major," Sonic answered. "Just making sure everything was going alright in other parts of the planet, you know? Things like that."

"Wow," said Amy. "Well, you got a lot more going on, now more than ever since you're to be the future king."

Sonic chuckled a bit as he had a seat next to her. "Can you believe that? Me, a king."

The pink hedgehog gave him a playful nudge. "Don't sell yourself short! You'd make a great king!"

"Really? Sonic asked, his signature smirk appearing on his face. "A wild and crazy hedgehog like me?"

"I think so!" Amy answered.

Sonic's smirk turned into a soft grin as he heard the words of approval from Amy. "Thanks Ames. It may not be today, may not be tomorrow but man, me and Sal being king and queen. Who saw that coming? I sure didn't, at least not this quick."

Amy giggled in response.

"But everyone says I've matured from that young hedgehog I used to be," Sonic continued. "Kinda had to, with becoming a prince and all."

"I know," said Amy, her smile still on her face.

Sonic looked to her, snickering a bit. "Not to blow my own horn, but I think I've done alright."

"You have, for sure!" said Amy.

Smiling, Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it in thanks. "Same to you Ames."

Amy nodded to him, blushing bashfully as she did so.

"Seems like only yesterday you were chasing me around everywhere I went," Sonic said, chuckling. "Heh, where did the time go?"

"I dunno," Amy responded, remembering those days fondly. "I guess in the times that came and all that changed, I decided to let you go and move on."

Sonic's smile grew as he listened to her. She certainly wasn't the lovesick hedgehog she used to be. "It looks like I'm not the only one who grew up and matured."

"We were young! Well, I was!" Amy said with a laugh.

"We all were," said Sonic. "Definitely had some growing up to do, we did."

"Yeah," Amy said, nodding in agreement. "So true."

Sonic realized he still has his hand on her shoulder and took it back, running it through his hair-quills. "So, what've you been up to as of late?"

Amy took a deep breath and looked back at the fountain. "Just still trying to find my place in the world after the war. I'm grateful as well as thankful to Sally for allowing me a place on her Royal Council and teaching the younger Mobians along with Tails. It's definitely been an incredible experience and I'm happy that I'm helping teach the next generation about so much of the things we went through, but I still feel like there's much more out there for me, you know what I mean?"

"I completely understand Ames," said Sonic in a reassuring voice. "Don't rush it. You'll find your place and what you want out of life. Just gonna take some time. And when it comes to you and Tails teaching the kiddos, you both are doing a great job and I'm really proud of you both."

A grin appeared on Amy's face. "Thanks Sonic. Well, I was so happy when Sally realized my and Tails's talents during the war and how we were willing to fight and give our lives. We wanted to give it our all as we helped reclaim Mobius and I wanted to help educate kids and help them understand what we fought for and will continue to fight for if anyone or anything threatens our home again."

Sonic couldn't help but grin with her. "I'd say Sal made a great choice when she put you on her Royal Council."

"Thanks Sonic," said Amy. "Honestly, I owe her a lot. A lot of us do. And Tails, even though he's grown up a bit he still calls her 'Aunt Sally.'" A chuckle escaped her lips. "So cute."

Sonic laughed as well. "I think that's something that'll never go away."

"True that!" Amy said as she giggled again. "Sally, she's like a big sister to me. She really looked after me in the first days of the war and even taught me to fight, so I could use my hammer to its best."

"And you've become a beast with that thing!" Sonic said, smirking.

I guess I have!" Amy said, blushing slightly. "I even demonstrate with it to people who want to see it!"

"Heh, right on!" said Sonic before he gave her a soft look. "You've really come a long way."

"It seems I have," Amy responded, meeting his gaze.

"You've definitely grown up from that little girl that used to chase after me all the time," Sonic chuckled.

The blush on Amy's face grew, this time in embarrassment. "Oh erm...Sorry about that..."

"Hey, its cool," said Sonic. "No worries."

"I was young and had a silly crush on you is all," said Amy before grinning. "Well, who wouldn't?"

A huge was plastered on Sonic's face as he stroked his chin. "Well I don't mean to brag but I am the sexiest piece of hedgehog I know."

Amy laughed. At heart, he was still the same Sonic he'd always been. "True that!"

The two hedgehogs enjoyed a laugh together until another thought came to Sonic. "Man, I still can't believe I'm gonna be a dad."

"You deserve it!" Amy said, giving Sonic a hug. "And if its not too cheeky to ask, can I be an auntie?"

Sonic smiled as he hugged her back. "Aww, of course you can."

"Thanks so much!" said Amy, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome," Sonic said, patting her back. "I'm sure Sal would say the same."

"Aww, so glad!" Amy replied.

Sonic returned her squeeze with one of his own before pulling back from the hug. "So, where're you heading after you leave here?"

"I wasn't sure really," Amy answered.

"Well, I don't have anything else going on," said Sonic. "The meeting was pretty much the only thing and we've already wrapped that up. Sal said she was going to spend some with her mom so I'm free until something else comes up."

"Really?" Amy asked before a hopeful smile appeared on her face. "You wanna hang out then?"

Sonic smiled back at her. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool!" Amy exclaimed happily as she stood up. "How about the coffee shop we all used to go to?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Sonic as he stood up along with her, grinning. "Let's head on over there."

"Sure thing!" said Amy in an excited tone. "Let's go!"

* * *

Amy lead Sonic away from the Royal Lake and into the city of Mobotropolis,a slight spring in her step as she did so. As the two of them walked side by side, they took note of all the city's inhabitants out and about enjoying their day and living their lives, a sharp contrast to the life they all had just a short five years ago.

"Always did like seeing all the hustle and bustle," said Sonic. "Everyone's always got something going on."

"True that!" said Amy.

"Just the way I like it," Sonic continued. "No more of everyone being scared. They can be out and about and be happy."

"Makes me so happy to see as well!" said Amy.

The hedgehogs walked together a bit longer before Sonic saw that they had arrived outside their destination. "Here we are," he said. "Sure has been a while since I was last here."

Amy smiled and, along with Sonic, walked inside the coffee shop. As they entered and looked around, all the customers and employees noticed them.

"Oh, its Prince Sonic and Amy!"

"Wow! So it is!"

Excited murmurs started it amongst the customers and employees and Amy looked down, a blush on her face. Chuckling, Sonic waved at everyone and greeted. "How's it going folks? Hope you're all doing well."

"Doing great thanks!" replied one of the customers and many others followed suit.

One of the employees walked up to Sonic and Amy and bowed to the two of them in respect. "It's an honor to see you sir, as well as you Miss Amy!"

Amy blushed harder. "Wow...erm thanks!"

Sonic, meanwhile, playfully rolled his eyes as he saw the employee bow to him, as well as a couple others. "Come on y'all, you know I hate when you do the whole bowing thing."

"Sorry," the employee replied, standing back up straight. "It's only out of respect."

"I know," said Sonic, a grin on his face. "Just still trying to get used to it is all."

The employee smiled back. "We all look forward to you being our king!"

Sonic smiled in thanks. "I'll do my best to make you all proud."

The entire place erupted in cheers and applause. Amy smiled proudly at Sonic and patted his back, to which Sonic looked to her and wiped his brow in a playful manner. Amy grinned as everyone went back to their usual conversations and she looked and spotted a table in the corner. "This is my favorite spot," she said as she led Sonic over to it.

"Very nice," said Sonic as they reached the table and he pulled one of the chairs out for her.

"Aww thanks!" she said as she had a seat. "Such a gentleman!"

"Picked it up these past couple years," Sonic said with a chuckle. "Kinda comes with the territory when you're a prince."

Amy's smile grew. "I hope I meet someone just like you Sonic. Sally's a really lucky girl."

"If I'm being real, I'm the lucky one," said Sonic as he had a seat across from her. "And I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy for you one day Ames."

"Fingers crossed huh?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded. "Definitely. And toes too, heh. But no worries. You'll find the guy for you. Just gonna take time. It'll happen, just wait and see."

Amy nodded with a smile and she and Sonic both saw a waitress approach them.

"Hello your highness, Miss Amy," the waitress said while doing a slight curtsy. "It's truly an honor. What will you be having today?"

Sonic looked over to Amy, winking at her. "Ladies first."

"Thanks!" said Amy before she looked back at the waitress. "A creamy cappuccino please!"

"I'll have the same," Sonic added.

"Got it!" said the waitress as she jotted down the orders. "I'll be right back with your drinks!" After giving another small bow, she walked away from the table.

Sonic and Amy watched as she left and a few seconds later the blue hedgehog began to laugh. "Man, let this have been a couple years back, I wouldn't be caught dead saying 'Ladies first.'"

Amy laughed a bit as she moved some of her hair-quills from her face. "How has being a prince been working out for you?"

"Although its been five years, I'm still learning and adjusting," said Sonic. "But overall, everything's been going good. Sal and her family have been real cool in helping me make the adjustment. And my parents have been real supportive and helpful too, of course."

"That's great!" said Amy. "Well done!"

"Thanks," Sonic said with a smile. "Here's hoping I continue to do well. Got to be as prepared as I can for whenever Sal and I take over as king and queen."

"You both are gonna do a great job!" said Amy with a wink. "I know you will!"

Sonic chuckled and nodded to her. "Awesome to know someone has faith in us." He then looked over and saw the waitress return with their drinks.

"Here you go!" she said as she placed them on the table. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks Ma'am!" said Amy.

"You're welcome!" said the waitress before she bowed once again and took her leave.

Sonic got a whiff of the coffee and his eyes fluttered open and closed rapidly. "Mmm, that sure smells good!"

Amy nodded and after blowing her drink to cool it off, she took a sip.

"How is it?" Sonic asked.

Amy lowered her cup, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Great!"

Sonic looked at her and saw some of the cream was on her lips and held in a laugh as he tapped his own lips. "You got a little something there."

Placing her finger on her upper lip and feeling the cream, Amy giggled as she picked up a napkin. "Thanks!" She proceeded to wipe and clean the cream off her lip.

Sonic grinned before he took a sip of his own drink. For the next couple minutes the two hedgehogs continued to talk and enjoy not only their drinks but each others' company until Amy decided to change the subject to a much more serious one.

"You know Sonic," she began. "I've been curious about something..."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic answered, curious himself as to what she had to say. "About what?"

Amy looked around, making sure no one was listening in before taking a deep breath and saying one word quietly.

"Robotnik…"

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he heard the name. "What about him?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Amy took another small sip of her drink before answering. "I just couldn't help but think about the fact that back then...his body was never found, you know?"

"There was nothing to find Ames," said Sonic. "He got completely cooked when Sal and I wrecked the Doomsday Machine."

"You think?" Amy asked. "And what about Snively?"

Sonic scoffed a bit as he took another drink. "That little midget most likely got barbequed in the blast too."

"I hope so," said Amy, a look of slight concern on her face. "It's just...I don't know..."

Sonic could hear the uncertainty in Amy's voice as clear as day. "Trust me Ames, both of those clowns are long gone. We don't have to worry about or deal with them anymore."

"If you say so..." said Amy, sighing a bit afterwards. "It's just, finding nothing after all this time bothers me..."

"Like I said Ames, they were burnt to a crisp when that place went up," said Sonic. "There was nothing left."

Amy looked to Sonic, replaying his words in her head a few times before she nodded.

"Its been five years," said Sonic. "If by some chance they did survive, either us or them over at GUN would've found something by now."

"That's a good point," said Amy. "And knowing Shadow and Rouge, they would have been on it immediately and let us know about it."

Sonic nodded. "Exactly."

"They're two of the best agents GUN has," said Amy.

"They've definitely put in a lot of work," said Sonic. "Ever since GUN found Shadow and Omega in the rubble of Robotnik's base.

"They sure have," said Amy before taking another drink.

Sonic had another drink himself before leaning back in his seat. "With the combination of our kingdom as well as GUN, not to mention the other Freedom Fighter groups across Mobius, there's not much that'll go unnoticed without us knowing about it."

"That's true!" said Amy, finally being reassured and smiling once more. "We can be ready for anything and everything!"

"You got that right!" Sonic agreed, holding his cup out to Amy and the two of them toasted each other before going back to conversing and enjoying their drinks together.

* * *

After finishing their drinks, Sonic decided to accompany Amy back to her home. After a bit of a walk, the two of them arrived outside her apartment. "Thanks for walking with me back home Sonic," said Amy as she began to unlock her front door. "I really appreciate it."

"No prob at all," said Sonic. "Thanks for the company."

"You're welcome!" said Amy as she got her door unlocked and pushed it ajar slightly, looking back to him. "Give my love to Sally!"

Sonic nodded. "Will do." At that moment, he took a deep breath and an unsure look appeared on his face.

Amy immediately noticed the change in the blue hedgehog's demeanor. "You okay Sonic?"

Taking another deep breath, Sonic looked to Amy while running a hand through his hair-quills. "You know something Ames? I got to be real with you about this...I'm nervous as all hell when it comes to being a dad."

Amy's expression softened. "I understand Sonic. It's a big thing."

"No kidding," Sonic added. "This just may be the biggest thing I've ever had to handle in my life."

Amy placed a hand of reassurance on Sonic's shoulder, like how he had done for her earlier. "And I believe you can do it," she said, smiling.

Sonic looked to her and nodded. "I'll do my best."

Amy nodded back to him, taking her hand back and walking inside her apartment. "Would you like to come in for a sec?"

"Sure," said Sonic before walking inside and taking note of the change since the last time he had been here. "Wow, it looks like someone's done some major redecorating up in here."

Amy chuckled. "Yeah well, I wanted to make this place a proper home."

"I'd say you've done a great job in that department, " said Sonic as he looked around a bit more, going into the living room. "Nice furniture set, big plasma TV, even an aquarium. It's real homey in here, no doubt."

"Thanks!" said Amy as she joined him in the living room. "And as you can probably tell, I'm not into pink as much as I used to be. Guess I just wanted something that was different from the color of my fur."

Sonic snickered a bit. "Once upon a time, when it came to you it was pink and nothing else."

"True!" Amy laughed. "Well, girlie girl I was! And...I guess in a way, kinda still am!"

"Heh, old habits die hard huh?" Sonic asked.

"Got that right!" said Amy, grinning.

"It was fun getting a chance to hang out," said Sonic. "We've got to do this more often. Maybe next time we can get the whole gang together."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Sounds great to me!"

"Its a plan then," said Sonic. A couple seconds later Sonic's cell phone went off, indicating that he had received a text message. Amy's ears pricked up as she heard the phone and she watched as Sonic took out his phone and looked at it. "It's Sal," he said after reading the text. "She was just wondering where I was. Heh, I did kinda just leave without letting her know."

Amy covered her mouth. "Oops!" she said, giggling a bit. "Someone's in trouble!"

Sonic laughed a bit and shook his head. "Naw, it's all good," he said as he sent a text back to his wife. "I let her know that I was hanging out with you." A few seconds later, he received another text from Sally and laughed as he read it. "She wanted me to tell you she said hi."

"Hey Sally!" Amy said, waving at the phone.

Sonic chuckled softly at his friend's antics. "On that note, I'd better head on back to the palace."

"Okay," said Amy as she lowered her hand, smiling at him. "Give her and the rest of the family my love and stay safe."

"No worries, I got you," said Sonic. "You do the same. It was a lot of fun hanging out with you. I can't wait to do it again."

"Likewise!" said Amy.

Sonic held his fist out to Amy and she responded by holding hers out as well and the two hedgehogs bumped fists with one another. Taking his hand back, Sonic gave her one last smile. "Catch you later Ames."

"Sure thing Sonic," Amy replied, winking at him.

Sonic nodded to her and took his leave from her apartment. Amy followed him and watched as he walked away from her apartment and once he was a good distance away, he turned around and held up his fingers in the peace sign, bidding farewell to her. Amy held her fingers up in the same fashion at him and afterwards watched as he sped away, running in the direction of the palace. Leaning against her doorframe, Amy felt a small tingly sensation in her stomach, the same feeling she had when Sonic was around her five years ago.

 _'He can still do that to me, even after all this time,'_ she said to herself. _'But I've accepted the fact that Sonic and Sally are truly meant for each other. I came to that realization a long time ago and I'm perfectly fine with it. Those two were made for each other and are truly happy together and as long as they're happy, that makes me happy and that's more than good enough for me.'_

Amy looked ahead and saw that the blue blur left behind by Sonic running off had faded away. Afterwards, she looked back up at the sun in the sky and a warm smile appeared on her face before she returned back inside her apartment, closing the door behind her and looking forward to what was sure to be a good rest of the day.


	8. As It Should've Always Been

In the five years that have passed since the end of the war against Robotnik, The Kingdom of Acorn had also founded an education system with the primary goal of teaching the younger generation of Mobians about the planet's past and the events that led to the current time of peace. Reminiscent of a modern thirteen year school system, it started off as just a local learning center with students just from Mobotropolis. But it quickly expanded to a worldwide education system that included students from all over the planet. Mobians who were deemed worthy and also had the right qualifications were made instructors of the classes, among them being Miles "Tails" Prower.

Currently in class, Tails looked out at his students from his desk, all of them talking amongst themselves as class was near its end. Though he had been an instructor for quite some time now, handpicked by Sonic and Sally themselves, part of him still couldn't believe that he was in such a position. He was only eight years old at the time when he was made an instructor, handpicked personally by Sonic and Sally themselves. The two of them firmly believed that Tails would be a great teacher to the younger generation of Mobians as, in their eyes, there was no one better to teach them about the history of Mobius as well as the war against Robotnik than someone who was their age when it happened and experienced it firsthand. Those hesitant at first, Tail accepted and gradually became more used to his new role and in time became one of the most adored and loved instructors in the kingdom. His new teaching role wasn't the only new major change in his life. Not too long after the war with Robotnik ended he was reunited with his long lost parents Amadeus and Rosemary, who had finally returned to Mobius from Argenium, the homeworld of the alien race known as the Bem and the three of them were finally living their lives as a real family, as it should have always been. Amadeus became a commander of the Royal Army while Rosemary became not only a member of Sally's Royal Council, but a popular writer as well.

A few moments later, the bell rang signifying the end of class. The kids all gathered their belongings and began to leave, bidding Tails farewell as they did so. "Bye Tails! See you tomorrow!"

A grin appeared on the fox's face as he waved at them. "Later everyone! Take care and see you all later! Make sure you all remember to do your homework on today's assignment!"

The kids waved back to him and, one by one, they took their leave from the class. Tails watched until he turned his head and saw one of his students, a female red squirrel with black hair, approaching his desk holding a textbook in her arms.

"Um, Mr. Tails?" she began, speaking in a soft timid voice.

"Yes Cynthia?' Tails asked, giving her his full attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Well um..." she said, trying to find her words. "I um, I'm worried about today's assignment..."

"Worried?" Tails repeated. "Why?"

Cynthia placed her textbook and opened it to a certain page. "I'm not sure I understand these questions..."

"Let's see..." said Tails as he looked at the textbook, seeing the questions associated with the subject today's class was about. "Oh, the questions having to deal with remembering certain years."

Cynthis nodded her head, fidgeting her feet slightly.

"I understand how these could be a bit on the tough side," said Tails. "Especially when you have to remember many of them."

Cynthia nodded again. "I only wanted to ask. I didn't speak up in class...I was too shy..."

A small smile appeared on Tails' face as he looked back at her. "Never be shy to ask a question. You never know. Others might have the same question as you."

"Really?" Cynthia asked before looking down. "It's just...some of the students are mean...they call people thick if they get a question wrong..."

A sympathetic look replaced the smile on Tails' face. "Is that right? Well believe it or not Cynthia, I had to deal with a lot of that myself when I was around your age."

Cynthia slowly looked back up at him. "You did?"

"Definitely," Tails replied, nodding. "When I was younger, I was constantly made fun of because I had two tails."

A sad look appeared on the squirrel's face.

"I heard it all too," Tails continued, memories of those days coming back to him. "Pretty much every joke you can think of. But you know what the important thing is to do in situations like that?"

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"Ignore them," Tails answered. "Don't sink to their level and give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to you. Just continue to be yourself, better yourself and prove everyone that thinks negatively of you wrong."

"Ignore them..." Cynthia said softly. "I try my best but its hard sometimes..."

"Yes, it can be," Tails agreed. "Believe me, I speak from experience. But I'll tell you something that someone once told me."

Cynthia nodded, listening to him.

"Don't live your life worried about what others think of you," said Tails. "Push what they think or say about you to the side, leave it in the rearview and just be yourself."

A small smile appeared on Cynthia's face. "Okay..."

Tails returned her smile with one of his own. "Atta girl. Now then, when it comes to these questions you asked about, do you happen to have your notes that I asked for everyone to take during class?"

"I do yes," said Cynthia as she took off her backpack and reached inside, taking out a folder that had the notes Tails asked about.

"There's a reason I had you all take those," said Tails. "They'll help lead you to the answers you're looking for."

Cynthia looked over the notes and she saw that they indeed would help her. "Thank you so much Mr. Tails."

The two-tailed fox chuckled. "You're welcome Cynthia. And by all means, if you happen to have any more questions or need help, all you have to do is ask and I'll do all I can to help you."

Cynthia's smile grew. "Thank you so much. I feel more confident now."

"Atta girl!" said Tails. "Much better!"

Cynthia gathered all her belongings in her backpack before slinging it over her shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks again!"

"You're welcome Cynthia," said Tails as he watched her leave, waving to her as he did so. Once she was gone and Tails was alone in the classroom, he stood from his seat and walked over to one of the windows, looking out and seeing the kids all either walking home or being picked up by their parents. _'Another day done. They're all coming along really well.'_ He took a soft deep breath. _'Its still crazy that I'm teaching kids about the war. It wasn't that long ago that I was the same age they all are now. But I've really come to love teaching and I'll keep doing my best to be the best teacher I can be to them and make Sonic and Aunt Sally proud.'_

Smiling once more, Tails took another look at the departing students before gathering up his belongings and beginning to head home. As he was doing so, he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Tails!"

Looking to the direction of the voice, Tails saw a female rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes standing in the doorway of the classroom. She was dressed in a red and orange sundress and white sandals. She was also accompanied by a small blue Chao and had a warm smile on her face as she waved at him. "Cream! Cheese!" Tails said, his smile growing as he saw her.

"Hey there!" said Cream, walking into the room with Cheese floating behind her. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah, just wrapping up actually," he responded. "And you? How're you doing today?"

"I'm good, thanks," she answered, her smile still on her face.

"Cool!" said Tails. He then noticed Cheese starting to fly circles around him. "Hey Cheese! It's good to see you too!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped happily as he continued to fly around Tails.

Cream couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"So, where were you guys headed?" Tails asked.

"We were both just in the neighborhood," Cream answered. "We were passing by the castle when we saw the time. It was close to time for the classes to be over so we thought we'd come by and say hello to everyone."

"I see," said Tails. "Just you and Cheese?"

Cream nodded her head. "Yeah."

"How's your mom?" Tails asked. "She doing okay?"

"She's doing great," said Cream. "She's been feeling tired though."

A small look of concern appeared on Tails' face. "Really? Why?"

"She's just getting on in years, you know?" Cream answered. "She's not as young as she used to be. But she's still healthy and happy."

Tails nodded. "I understand. But the important thing is that she's healthy, as you said. That makes me really happy to hear."

Cream smiled and nodded back to him.

Seeing her smile on her face, Tails couldn't help but smile himself. Ever since the two of them met all those years ago during the war against Robotnik, they bonded fairly quickly, mainly over the fact that the two of them were the two youngest members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Soon, they had become very good friends and had grown close to one another. Cream had also become well acquainted with Tails' parents as he had with her mother, so much so that their parents claimed the other as their own child.

"Say um..." Tails began. "I'm heading back home now that my day of teaching's done. If you're not busy, would you like to come with me? I'm sure my mom and dad would like to see you."

Cream's face lit up more. "I'd love to."

"Really? Cool!" Tails responded happily.

Still smiling, Cream linked one of her arms with one of Tails. As she did so, the fox couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his face. "Ready to go?" he asked, after regaining his composure.

"I am, yeah," Cream answered.

Smiling, Tails picked up his own backpack, slinging it over his free shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom with Cream and Cheese. Turning off the lights in the room, Tails closed and locked the door before heading down the hallway with Cream and Cheese. Cream stepped closer to Tails and rested her head on his shoulder, walking alongside him with Cheese flying beside him, chirping happily as he did so.

* * *

The entire walk back to Tails' home, he and Cream talked the entire way, enjoying each others' company and talking about whatever came to their minds. Eventually the two of them, as well as Cheese, made it the Prower household and Tails rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a middle aged orange/brown vixen wearing a purple dress on the other side. "Oh, Tails!" she said in a cheerful tone. "You're home!"

Tails smiled warmly at the vixen. "Hey Mom!"

Rosemary smiled at her son before looking and seeing Cream and Cheese. "Cream! It's wonderful to see you dear! And you too Cheese!"

Cheese chirped happily at Rosemary while Cream smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Hi Ma'am. It's great to see you too."

Smiling at the rabbit, Rosemary stepped to the side and held the door open. "Come on inside!"

"Thanks Mom," said Tails before looking to Cream. "After you."

Cream smiled nodded to him. "Thanks. Come on Cheese."

Cheese chirped as he followed Cream into the house, followed behind by Tails as Rosemary closed the door behind them. "How was your day today Sweetheart?" she asked Tails. "Everything go okay with the class?"

"Yeah, it did Mom," Tails answered, a smile on his face. "Another great day."

"He told me a lot today," said Cream.

"Oh yeah?" Rosemary asked.

Tails nodded his head. "Cream and Cheese came by the class as I was wrapping up and getting ready to come home. We talked for a little bit before I asked her if she would like to come back here with me and she said yes. On the way here I told her about my day teaching the kids."

Cream's smile grew. "He's a natural with them."

Rosemary grinned as she went to her son and ruffled his hair. "That's my boy!"

A grin appeared on Tails' face as well as a slight blush. "Aww, cut it out Mom!"

Cream smiled at the sight as she took Cheese into her arms, gently stroking his head.

Rosemary stopped ruffling her son's hair, planting a small kiss on his head. "Come. I was in the living room with your father and uncle."

That got both Tails' and Cream's attention. "Uncle Merlin's here?" the fox asked.

"Wow, is he really?" Cream asked.

"It's not every day we get to see him," said Tails. "Especially with him traveling so much and all."

"I know right?" Rosemary agreed. "Him stopping by was definitely a nice surprise."

"Amazing!" said Cream, excitement in her voice.

Rosemary smiled at how ecstatic the rabbit was. "I'm sure he'd like to see you three."

"Yeah, same here!" said Tails. "It's been a while!"

"I'd love to see him too," Cream added.

Rosemary nodded before beginning to walk. "Come with me."

Tails, Cream and Cheese followed behind Rosemary as she led them into the living room. As they walked inside, Cream took note of all the family pictures around the room. Ever since Tails had been reunited with his parents they spent as much time together as they could, making up for so much lost time and creating new memories together. There were also pictures of not only her in some but the rest of their friends as well and Cream couldn't be happier any happier for Tails if she tried.

The four looked and saw two foxes sitting across from each other and conversing with one another. One was clearly younger than the other and was adorned in a jacket adorned with the colors of the Acorn Army as well as having a patch over his left eye. The older fox was wearing a dark blue cloak and holding a wooden staff in his hands.

The younger fox looked over as the four entered the room and smiled. "Look who's here."

The older fox looked too and a warm smile appeared on his face. "There's my nephew. And Cream and Cheese as well? What a delight this is."

"Hey Dad! Uncle Merlin!" said Tails happily. "It's great to see you!"

"Likewise son," said Amadeus. "And Cream and Cheese as well."

Cheese chirped cheerfully at Amadeus, smiling at him.

"How have you been?" Cream asked, patting Cheese's head.

"Yeah Uncle Merlin," Tails piped in. "How has your travels been?"

"Ah, they've been something else, my boy," Merlin answered. "My travels have taken me to many places and I've seen amazing things."

"Really?" Cream asked. "Like what?"

"Just how much Mobius has changed in the past five years," said Merlin. "It truly does look like it did before it fell into the hands of Robotnik."

Rosemary walked over and had a seat next to Amadeus. "I'm sure its been quite the experience."

"It has," said Cream. "We've all been through so much to get to where we are now."

"That we did Hun," said Rosemary as she held Amadeus' hand. "For years my husband and I spent our days on Argenium, away from our home and son." She looked over to him. "We wished so much that we could return home and help our family and friends in the war as well as return to our child."

Amadeus nodded and held his wife's hand firmly and lovingly. "It was such a stressful time."

Tail sighed softly as he had a seat on one of the sofas, joined by Cream. "I know the feeling," he said in a slightly sad tone as he remembered the years without his parents in his life. "So many nights when I would lie in bed and think of you, wondering where you both were and if you were thinking of me too."

A sad look appeared on Cream's face and she placed a comforting hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Of course we were Hun," said Rosemary. "Not a day went by when we didn't. When we returned home and reunited with you, it was the happiest day of our lives besides the day you were born."

"It sure was," Amadeus agreed. "It was wonderful to finally be back home and with you again son."

Tails smiled at his parents and also to Cream, thankful for her support and placed his hand over hers.

"It warmed my heart to have my brother and sister-in-law back as well," said Merlin, smiling at the two of them.

"Likewise," said Amadeus, returning his brother's smile. "It's great to be back brother."

"That it is and we're so happy you came by today," said Rosemary.

"As am I," said Merlin. "Everyone is truly at peace now that the nightmare of Robotnik is over. So many happy faces I saw on my journey, too many to count."

Smiles of happiness appeared on everyone's faces.

"They have their normal lives back," said Rosemary. "As do we all."

"And it'll stay that way," Tails added.

"It sure will," said Cream before she looked down at her beloved Chao in her arms. "Won't it Cheese?"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese replied happily, nodding his head.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Cream and Cheese spent the day with the Prowers until it had gotten dark outside.

Cream looked outside through one of the windows in the living room and saw that night had arrived. "Wow, where did the time go? It's already dark."

Tails looked outside as well. "Whoa, no kidding. It seems like we only got here not too long ago."

The rabbit turned her head to him, smiling. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun."

"Sure does," Tails said, returning her smile. "So its about time for you to be heading home?"

"Sadly yes," Cream answered. "But it was lovely seeing you all."

"Likewise Cream," said Rosemary as she walked over to Cream and gave her a hug. "It's always a pleasure having you over."

Cream hugged the vixen back. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're very welcome dear," Rosemary responded as she pulled back from the hug.

"Take care Cream," said Amadeus. "And tell your mother we all said hello."

Cream nodded and slightly bowed to the fox. "Will do sir, I promise." Standing back up straight, she looked over to Cheese. "Come on Cheese, its time for us to go home."

Cheese nodded and rose up from the sofa. "Chao, chao!"

"I'll walk you both to the door," said Tails.

"Thank you," said Cream, smiling as she held Cheese close to her and walked with Tails to the front door, which he opened for her and Cheese. "I'll see you again soon?"

"Yeah, definitely," Tails answered. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," said Cream as she looked up at the fox. "Today was so much fun. Spending time with you and your family. I can't wait to again."

"Same here Cream," said Tails. "You be careful heading home okay?"

"I will, don't you worry," said Cream, smiling at his concern for her.

Tails returned the smile and nodded. "Great."

Cream turned to leave but before she did, she turned back to Tails, leaned up to him and softly kissed him on his cheek. Almost instantly, Tails felt his entire face warm up and he blushed a deep red. He didn't expect her to do that at all and was taken completely by surprise. Cream slowly pulled back from him, gave him a warm smile and walked out through the door. Tails watched her walk out, lifting his hand and placing it on his cheek where she kissed her. Once she was a few feet away, Cream turned back around and waved at him. Waving back, Tails watched as Cream turned back around and skipped off into the night. Afterwards, he stepped back into the house and closed the door, turning around and seeing huge grins plastered on his parents' and uncle's faces.

"What?" he asked, feigning ignorance as he was pretty sure he knew the reason why.

"We saw that," Rosemary answered, her smile turning into a cheeky smirk.

Amadeus walked over and patted Tails on his back. "Well done boy!"

If possible, Tails' blush grew more. "W-What're you talking about?"

Merlin chuckled from his seat on the couch. "Come now nephew. You know very well."

Amadeus grinned a bit and placed his hand on Tails' head. "You like her, don't you?"

"W-What?" Tails stammered. "Me? Like Cream?"

Rosemary chuckled as she held Amadeus' free hand. "It's kind of obvious son."

"Sure is!" Amadeus agreed, grinning.

Merlin couldn't help but add his two cents in as well. "You're as red as an apple nephew."

Amadeus and Rosemary chuckled softly as they saw their son fumble around, trying to find the right words to say.

"It's that obvious?" Tails managed to ask.

"Uh yeah," Rosemary answered, holding back a giggle.

Tails scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"You definitely have good taste son," said Amadeus. "Cream is a sweet girl."

"That she is Tails," said Merlin. "You're quite fortunate to have a young woman such as her for a friend."

"And you two have grown quite close over the years," Rosemary added, smiling.

"That's true..." said Tails.

Amadeus gently ruffled Tails' head. "You never know son. There just might be something there with you and young Cream."

Rosemary nodded approvingly. At the same time, she noticed the look of uncertainty on her son's face. "No pressure kiddo. Just some advice from your parents."

Tails looked at his mother and father, a smile coming to his face. "I know, and I really do appreciate it. Thanks so much."

"No need to thank us son," said Amadeus. "We're your parents. It's our job."

Tails nodded at his father before yawning, covering his mouth as he did so. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

"It has been a long day for you," said Rosemary as she stroked her son's head. "You deserve some rest."

"Thanks Mom," said Tails before he looked to his uncle. "Uncle Merlin, will you be sticking around?"

"I think I will," Merlin replied with a smile. "Even with magical abilities, traveling as far for as long as I have begins to take its toll. And there's that age-old saying - there's no place like home."

Amadeus smiled at the older fox. "It's good to have you back around brother."

"Sure is," said Rosemary. "And you're more than welcome to stay here. There's more than enough room."

Merlin smiled in thanks and nodded. "Thank you both."

"Like I just told Tails, no need to thank us," said Amadeus. "You're family. And that's what family's supposed to do - always be there for each other."

Rosemary smiled and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek. "Couldn't have said it better myself Hun."

Tails also couldn't help but smile. For so long he was deprived of his family, all of them separated from one another as a direct result of Robotnik's invasion. And now at long last, they were reunited. This was the one thing he'd always wished for and he was eternally grateful and thankful to have his family back in his life.

* * *

After getting settled down after such a long but fun day, Tails decided that before going to sleep to call Sonic and check in with both him and Sally. Laying in his bed and turning the speakerphone on, Tails dialed Sonic's number on his cell phone down on his chest as he laid back, placing his hands behind his head and looking out the window at the full moon in the sky. As he waited for an answer, his mind trailed to the day he had spent with his family and Cream and the surprise kiss she had given him before leaving on her way home.

Seconds later, the ringing stopped on Tails' phone and he heard the voice of his best friend on the other end. _"Yo lil' bro!"_

Tails smiled at the voice. "Hey Sonic. How's it going? I'm not calling at too late an hour am I?"

 _"Oh no, not at all!"_

Tails sighed softly in relief as he was slightly worried he had called too late. "I was just calling to check on you and Aunt Sally."

 _"Everything's all good bro. Just resting up. Good timing you got because we were just about to call it a night ourselves, heh."_

Tails grinned a bit.

 _"How's things going over at the school?"_

"Everything's going great," said Tails. "The kids are coming along so well."

 _"That's great to hear! No drama?"_

"Nope, none at all," said Tails. "Though I did have a talk with one of my students because of some slight bullying that she goes through."

 _"Oh yeah? And how did that go?"_

"I told her the same thing you told me a long time ago," said Tails. "To not let those who're talking down on her get to her, ignore them and keep doing her, as you would say."

 _"Atta boy!"_

Tails' smile grew as he heard Sonic's approval. "You know, at first when you and Aunt Sally asked me to be an instructor I was hesitant. I mean, I was still just a kid myself. But when I look at my students I think to myself, 'I was their age when all of what I'm teaching them was going on.' I didn't have the chance to have a childhood like them. But I'm glad my experiences and what I know are being put to good use, teaching them about Mobius's past."

 _"And you're doing a great job lil' bro! Teaching them all they need to know!"_

"Thanks Sonic," said Tails. "I'm doing my best."

 _"Your best is always great!"_

Tails smiled before going silent for a second as he contemplated what he was about to say to Sonic. "By the way Sonic, there's something else..."

 _"Yeah? What's up?"_

"It's um..." Tails began, biting his lips a bit. "It's about Cream..."

 _"Cream huh? Well spit the lyrics to me lil bro. What's going on?"_

Tails began to fumble on his words. "I uh...I think I...Well I, uh..."

 _"Come on bro! You know you can tell me anything! Spit it out!"_

"I think I..." Tails began before swallowing hard. "I think I like her..."

 _"Oh-ho really? Well I don't blame you!"_

Tails raised an eyebrow, looking down at his phone. "Really?"

 _"Yeah! The girl's a real sweetheart!"_

 _"Hmm? What're you boys talking about?"_

Tails recognized the new voice immediately. "Oh, Aunt Sally. Hi."

 _"Hey there Honey."_

Tails heard Sonic quietly whispering something to Sally, most likely telling her about what they were talking about. A few moments later, he heard Sonic's voice again.

 _"Check this out bro, if you like Cream you should tell her how you feel."_

"You really think so?" Tails asked.

 _"Of course,"_ said Sally. _"You never know Honey - from how close you two have gotten I wouldn't be surprised if she feels the same about you. And why wouldn't she? You're an amazing young fox and we should know. We practically raised you."_

 _"True that!"_ Sonic added with a laugh.

Tails grinned a bit as well before he heard Sonic again.

 _"Dig these blues kid, if you like Cream, tell her."_

 _"Sonic's right Tails,"_ said Sally. _"Never keep your feelings inside, especially not ones such as what you're feeling. We both can tell just from how you spoke - you do like her a lot."_

Tails was quiet for a bit once again before relenting, coming to terms with his feelings. "I do...She's been a really great friend ever since we met her."

 _"And you two have grown a lot closer to each other these past couple years,"_ Sally added. _"It's quite cute, honestly."_

 _"I know right!?"_ Sonic said with a chuckle.

Tails thought about what Sonic and Sally had told him and came to a conclusion. "Okay, I'll tell her. But I'll wait until the time's right to let her know."

 _"That-a-boy!"_ said Sonic.

 _"I'm sure everything will go well Honey,"_ said Sally. _"Just remember whenever that day comes just to have faith in yourself. You might be surprised."_

"Thanks Aunt Sally," said Tails. "I'll remember, for sure. And I won't rush it either."

 _"Smart choice bro!"_ said Sonic.

"Thanks so much you guys," said Tails. "I'll keep everything you told me in mind. Oh, how're you feeling Aunt Sally?"

 _"I'm doing great Sweetheart,"_ Sally answered. _"All's well with both me and your nephew or niece."_

Tails smiled big. "Great! I can't wait to meet him! Or her!"

 _"Same for us Honey,"_ said Sally.

As much as Tails wanted to keep talking with them, he knew that it was late and they all needed their rest, Sally especially. "I know its late. I should let you both go so you can rest."

 _"That goes for you too,"_ said Sally. _"After your day of teaching the young ones. You need all the rest you can get."_

"Yeah, you're right," said Tails as he yawned. "I should get some sleep. Goodnight you guys. Sleep tight and stay safe."

 _"You too Sweetheart,"_ said Sally.

 _"Night bro!"_ said Sonic. _"Maybe tomorrow we can hook up and do something after your day of teaching if I don't have anything else going on around that time!"_

Tails smiled more. "Cool! Sounds like a plan Sonic!"

 _"Right on! Well until then, get you some much needed rest and we'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Will do," said Tails. "Goodnight."

 _"Goodnight Honey,"_ said Sally.

 _"Peace!"_ said Sonic before he hung up.

Tails smiled as he placed his phone on the side of his bed and turned over, getting comfortable. He felt more reassured after the advice from his family, Sonic and Sally and more at ease with his feelings when it came to Cream. Just as he was going to fall asleep, he heard his cell phone go off alerting him that he had a text message. Taking back his phone and looking at it, he saw the message was from Cream:

 _"Made it home safely. Had a great time with your family and I can't wait to see you again. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Sleep tight and stay safe."_

Tails' smile grew at the text message and he responded by sending a message of his own back to her. Afterwards, he placed his phone to the side once more and got more settled into bed, closed his eyes and let sleep take him, Cream being the last thing on his mind.


End file.
